New Path
by kzlovers
Summary: Continuation of my one-shot Different Angle. After having a heart-felt conversation with Donatello, Usagi takes time to think through his feelings for Leonardo. When Christmas comes, Usagi comes to visit the turtles for the holidays, and with this visit, he has a hidden agenda. Warning: male slash & tcest
1. Chapter 1

A TMNT Fanfic

Genre: romance, hurt/comfort

Rating: T

Warning: Hints of tcest and male slash

Pairings: Don/Usagi, (hint of Leo/Raph)

Summary: Continuation of my one-shot Different Angle. After having a heart-felt conversation with Donatello, Usagi takes time to think through his feelings for Leonardo. When Christmas comes, Usagi comes to visit the turtles for the holidays, and with this visit, he has a hidden agenda.

New Path

Ch. 1

Colored leaves fell from trees and turned to the shade of brown while wilting away. Fall became winter in what seemed like too short a time. December came and snow covered the grounds to create a thin sheet of white. Crunches are heard as wooden sandals click on the pebble path outside of the temple that lies ten miles or so outside the tiny village.

When reaching the steps, the walking seemed louder as feet traveled up those stone stairs. The journey seemed long, for the temple rested on a mountain side, but it was no challenge for a traveling ronin. His feet took him swiftly up those stairs, for the steps felt familiar; which is to be expected since he had taken this route many times before.

When reaching the grounds, the site was as beautiful as memory served. White flowers scattered the temple gardens, for these were a few of the plants that could survive the harsh winter of the mountains but still held much beauty. The walls making the structure were made from a rare but stunning stone. It took many years of hard work and effort to build it, but the ending result proved the labor had been worth it.

Entering, the main room called the Grand Hall was darkened except for a series of candles that lit around the pond on the opposite wall of the vast chamber. Priests in white robes were present, but they always were, for they kept watch of the inner sanctuary and outer grounds. They did not bother the samurai as he made his way to the opposite wall from where he entered. He stood by the pond and briefly observed the candles' light that reflected off the still water.

Falling to his knees, he let his body relax and let his mind wonder. Most sit with crossed legs during meditation, but this position did not bother him either. It seemed easy for his mind to travel far beyond where he sat, and to another place entirely; more like another planet.

He thought of the previous summer. Cherry blossoms were beginning to wilt as spring came to a close and the heat of the summer took over. A visit he made during this time was far from his beloved cherry trees he knew so well and shifted to the stench of car gasoline and shuffling humans. Fortunately, his time mainly resided under all of that and in the company of the Hamato Clan.

Splinter had been more than happy to let the ronin stay for a week's time; especially since his last personal visit, except for Gennosuke's presence, had been interrupted by an assassination attempt. It had been a long time ago that happened. Everyone was pleased to see him and he was happy to be present among them.

Michelangelo had been estatic. He showed the samurai his whole comic book collection, which he was extremely proud of, and tons of television shows. He could honestly not even remember half of them, for they felt like they ran together after a while.

Raphael had been more aggressive in his choice of activities. Sparring was what the two mainly did when in one another's company, which usually never happened unless in the presence of his other brothers. The second eldest turtle seemed glad to just have a new opponent to face.

Leonardo was who he spent the most time with. Their activities consisted of sparring, meditation, and small talks exchanged between them when the chance came for solitude. During these times, Usagi always felt that the eldest turtle was holding something; information he wanted to share but some invisible source refrained him from doing so. The ronin was sure what this information was and what stopped him from telling. Leonardo and Raphael shared a secret relationship. He learned of this one evening when they had not been cautious enough to completely hide their romantic exchange. Because of this fear, Leonardo never spilled a word of it, but it was unnecessary in the end. Learning this new information was kept secret from the two turtles in case they were not ready for others to know of it yet.

What surprised the samurai the most on this visit was Donatello. The genius turtle, the one he probably spent the least amount of time with, or close to when compared to Raphael. After the incident when he saw Leonardo and Raphael together, Donatello had been the one to see the ronin after, and even more of a shock, was the one to pick up the pieces in a sense. When speaking with one another on the relationship, it turned out that the olive green turtle had been in a similar situation but held feelings towards Raphael instead of Leonardo like Usagi himself had.

The genius managed to bring new pieces of thought to the samurai. That was why he was in this temple as he vaguely remembered his physical location. During the months between summer to that winter morning, other than the times serving Lord Noriyuki, had been spent in solitude. This varied between traveling through the forests or the mountain sides; taking on meditation as much as the wilderness and occupation allowed him.

Throughout this, Usagi focused his thoughts on Leonardo and finding out what it was exactly that sparked these feelings. Yes, he had a general idea, but he meditated for specifics. Only this information can come acceptance of his feelings and the acceptance that those feelings will not be returned. When the process of healing is fully realized, then the path of healing, of moving past these emotions, can follow.

Healing had actually been easier than Usagi had anticipated, but he had not seen the eldest turtle for about half a year. He knew this would be his final test; to see if the ninja and even with his partner to fully know if was truly over these emotions and healed.

Other thoughts had made themselves present, from the very beginning in fact. When he spoke with Donatello, new thoughts formed in his mind and he had imagined a fleeting thought. What if he chose someone a bit different, perhaps not too much, but one that could show him ways of life and ideas that varied from him own? One who could understand him, but not be exactly like him? One such as Donatello himself?

Usagi was aware this would not be easy. He spent months on moving on in solitude. This did not mean that the genius turtle did, or even received, the chance to move on from his feelings for Raphael. There was also the chance that Donatello may never even develop feelings for the samurai when, or if, he was over Raphael.

A lot of if's and but's resided in this situation, but Usagi felt ready to try. It did not matter if it took time. He would be more surprised if it were otherwise.

Another thought occurred, which may be likely, was if Don still had feelings for Raphael when he arrived for the holidays, and if so, then maybe if Usagi were to show him that there were options for him. This might open his eyes to not only moving on from Raphael, but to maybe see Usagi in a new light.

Again, there were a ton of what-if's and many things could go wrong. However, this was of no concern to the samurai as he finished his meditation. Moving to his feet, he then turned and headed towards the exit. Readiness and determination were strong in his eyes as he braced himself for the trip that lies ahead of him.

*Hey guys! So, I had some people interested if I did more with Don/Usagi and I myself thought it might be neat to explore these two more so I continued the one-shot of Different Angle. I hope you guys like it so far. Sorry it's so short but not all of them will be, I promise. I'm not really sure how long or far I am going to go with this, but we'll see. Please R&R. I would love to hear what you think so far, though there's not much to go off of so far, but still. Anyway, thanks for reading and I'll hopefully see you in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

A TMNT Fanfic

Genre: romance, hurt/comfort

Rating: T

Warning: Hints of tcest and male slash

Pairings: Don/Usagi, (hint of Leo/Raph)

Summary: Continuation of my one-shot Different Angle. After having a heart-felt conversation with Donatello, Usagi takes time to think through his feelings for Leonardo. When Christmas comes, Usagi comes to visit the turtles for the holidays, and with this visit, he has a hidden agenda.

New Path

Ch. 2

"Mikey! I'm gonna kick yer shell!" Was heard loud and clear in the once silent lair. A high screech followed before hastened footsteps ran first in the kitchen and then entered the main room with the other two brothers.

"Raph! Mike! That's enough!" Leo's voice rang over the youngest's screams and the hothead's curses.

"No way! He sprayed fuckin' wood cleaner on me! He's gonna pay!"

"But Raphie!" Mikey whined, "You had a spot on your shell."

"Bull shit!"

The chase continued as they went into the dojo. A sigh left the oldest as he took a few steps towards the dojo. He halted when a hand rested on his shoulder. Turning his head, Leo met Don's gaze.

"Leave them. We'll probably get more work done while they're chasing each other." The genius replied with a humorous glint in his eyes along with an amused grin. Leo cold not help but mirror it.

Currently, they worked in cleaning the lair. Michelangelo was supposed to clean the wooden cabinets and table in the kitchen while Raphael was to vacuum any rug in the sewer home. Leonardo was dusting the living room and Donatello had been working on fixing up the televisions to make sure they were in their best working condition.

It was two weeks or so until Christmas and so they were all working on making the lair ready. There were several guests that come over every Christmas. However, there was one guest that was expected later that afternoon so the cleaning was being done early. There would probably be another round of housework done right before that twenty-fifth as well.

Getting back to the televisions, Don wondered back to the last time the visitor was here. Usagi had visited last during the summer. Master Splinter had offered several times before this for his company, but the ronin was always busy. Donnie knew differently.

Chocolate eyes gazed back a moment to see the eldest brother dusting some family photos on the wall by the dojo. Leonardo and Raphael had finally come out with their relationship about two months ago. Don knew but acted surprised just as Mikey clearly was. Their father had suspected as much; it's hard to hide anything from him. Everyone was happy and rejoiced for the couple. Even if Don did, though he was feeling the exact opposite. Of course he was happy and wouldn't want anything less for them, but he still held feelings for Raphael.

Shaking away the thoughts, he focused back to the televisions in hopes of having them ready before Usagi arrives.

At the hour of five, a blue portal opened in the middle of the lair. The turtles and rat waited in the living room with anticipation. Standing from their seats, they neared the portal as the samurai entered the lair.

"Greeting friends," Usagi greeted warmly; a smile forming on his lips. Happiness filled the ronin at seeing his close friends. However, he noticed one thing off but did not get the chance to ask.

"Usagi!" Leo exclaimed before pulling his friend into a loose embrace. They did not normally hug but they had not seen each other in a long while so the eldest did so out of instinct.

Usagi had been greatly surprised by the closeness but returned the gesture. Nothing special was felt during that moment. He had expected as much as they both moved from one another. That one thing missing had been bothering the ronin secretly since he arrived and he finally got to ask.

"Where is Donatello-san?"

Leonardo looked towards his two brothers before returning to the samurai. "These two were messing around and Raph ended up knocking over the toaster with a broom. Don was hoping to get it fixed sometime today."

"Ah, I see." Usagi mused, "Will I be staying in the laboratory? May I move my belongings in if so?"

"You will have to speak to Donatello on staying there. I doubt there will be any problems with that arrangement," Splinter answered, "You may of course go get settled. Dinner will be prepared soon. One of my sons will get you when dinner is ready."

"Thank you Splinter-san."

Usagi grinned before he gave a small bow for his leaving of the room. During the interaction, his fingers had tightened around the strings that held his bag as it was slung over his shoulder. Leaving the four, he gave a small knock to the lab door before slowing entering when he had received no answer. He would not normally enter without permission but he felt he could not wait much longer to see the genius ninja.

"Hello Donatello."

Olive green hands held parts of what the ronin assumed to be the destroyed toaster. Though Donnie's gaze has been so fixated on his current project, his brown eyes looked up to meet hazel ones. Usagi could not help but admire how the turtle before him was always so focused and determined when given a task.

Don's expression read surprise. He knew that Usagi would be there soon but had not actually known he had arrived. Usually, the excitement for having a guest would be quickly known from his younger brother. That had not been the case due to his sound proof lab. Now stood the slender form of the white-furred samurai, with his bag slung over his shoulder, as he leaned in the doorway. Cheeks reddened in embarrassment as he hastily stood from his seat.

"Please come in! Sorry Usagi. I was lost in thought."

A smile formed on Usagi's lips. Donatello was exactly how he remembered him. He neared the turtle when entering but made sure to leave a good amount of distance for speaking purposes. All he meant to do at present was talk.

"I have not asked formally, but would it be alright for me to stay here once more, such as last time?"

"Of course," Don smiled, "As I told you previously, I trust you more than my brothers in my lab. Well, two of them at least. Leo hardly ever messes with my things; says he's afraid of what the chemicals might do to him and my reactions when I find out."

"Hmmm…" Usagi used as a reply as he placed his bag by the cot. When looking back at the turtle, he instantly read guilt in his expression.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think when I said that. I…"

A warm palm on his shoulder made Don pause. Chocolate and hazel eyes connected once more, and only then, did the genius wonder how Usagi moved to him so fast, and then how close they were. It was not uncomfortable, but it was close to that distance.

"Do not apologize, for there is nothing to apologize for," the ronin began, "I have spent the past several months in solitude to work through my emotions when the chances were given. I no longer hold feelings for Leonardo-san."

"Are you sure?" He questioned, "You haven't seen Leo or spoken to him for half a year. It can be complicated."

Usagi chuckled, "I am aware. This is not the first time I have had to do this," Don's eyes widened but he said nothing as the samurai continued, "Besides, it was confirmed more when Leonardo-san embraced me moments ago and I felt nothing special. It was kind of strange to be honest. I am not used to embraces."

It was now Donnie's turn to laugh. They both shared short quiet chuckles before exchanging smiles when calmed down. This moment did not last as Usagi quickly changed the subject to a more serious one.

"How are you doing?"

His gaze turned away for a moment before he turned back to the samurai and answered, "I'm doing alright. I still work on machines, and train…"

"I meant with Raphael-san," Usagi interrupted, his gaze piercing through the gentle turtle as Don met his eyes again; shame suddenly filling him.

"I-I know… and I still like Raph," he answered quietly, "It's not as easy when I see him every day. I hoped that when they came out with their relationship a couple months ago that seeing them together would help me move past it. All it does is hurt…"

Don stopped as he choked back a sob. Clenching his eyes shut, he refused to let any tears fall. Warmth then enveloped him as lean, masculine arms made their way around his shoulders and a hand behind his head; leading it to one of Usagi's shoulders. Just as Usagi was unused to embraces, the same could be said for Donnie. His cheeks burned a bright red that he hoped his friend wouldn't see.

"I am here. If you ever need to talk, I will listen. If you need anything at all, do not hesitate to ask me. I will always be here."

Don felt on the verge of tears as felt the honesty from those words. He had been on his own during this whole ordeal except for that one night where Donnie and Usagi had talked. Master Splinter knew his son had not been quite himself for several months but the second youngest son refused to talk about it. It was always the same excuses from staying up too late and was just tired to being distracted from thoughts on a project. Both knew they were all lies but the subject was never pushed.

Olive green arms moved around the robed body as he tightened the embrace. "Thank you Usagi."

"You're welcome Donatello."

Tears fell and any unusual actions were missed until later in the night; such as the closeness the two shared, the soothing circles that were barely massaged into the cool skin of Don's shoulder by the furred thumb, and how Usagi had said Donatello's name without the san, not once, but twice. However, none of that was realized, or even mattered, during the time it took place.

Realizing the emotions and what causes them is the first step to recovery. Don knew what he liked about his brother, but only realized right then he had not completely accepted the full situation he was in. Usagi helped Don overcome that first step towards moving forward that night.

*Yay! I'm all done with the next chapter! I got excited and actually had this all written out a few days ago but haven't had the chance to get it typed up until today. Anyway, I'm really liking the Don/Usagi fluff. I knew this would be interesting if I decided to do this story but I am liking them more and more as I write them. Still, we'll see how this goes. Not gonna lie, I'm kind of just winging it at the moment. I think this will turn out good though, especially since I'm starting to get into it. Anyway, let me know what you think so far, but no flames and such if you're not into this please. Thanks for reading! I'll see you in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

A TMNT Fanfic

Genre: romance, hurt/comfort

Rating: T

Warning: Hints of tcest and male slash

Pairings: Don/Usagi, Leo/Raph

Summary: Continuation of my one-shot Different Angle. After having a heart-felt conversation with Donatello, Usagi takes time to think through his feelings for Leonardo. When Christmas comes, Usagi comes to visit the turtles for the holidays, and with this visit, he has a hidden agenda.

New Path

Ch. 3

The past couple of days had been mostly uneventful except for the arrival of Usagi. The newest comic books and games were shown eagerly by the youngest of the Hamato Clan. Raphael and the samurai had sparred once during a morning practice. Twice had meditation sessions taken place with the eldest turtle; Splinter joined them for one. Everything seemed normal, same as last time. The only difference was that time in the laboratory increased. Donatello was surprised by the constant company, but did not mind it or when the ronin inquired on certain machines and projects the genius held around the area. Both seemed content on the other's presence.

At that moment, Usagi walked in with a loose black robe along with one of the family's towels as he worked to dry his head of moisture from his recent shower. Don was seen in his usual seat at his desk as he once more took on the toaster repair. Normally, this would be an easy fix for the turtle, but it proved otherwise this time around.

"How is the toaster repair coming along?"

"Well, I finally found the problem. When Raph knocked the toaster over, it caused some dents and internal damage. That was all an easy fix but I couldn't understand why it still wouldn't work. I decided to look more closely at the other parts and realized a few of the wires that connect with the heat coils has been damaged."

As Donnie had gone through his explanation, Usagi had taken a seat that had recently been staying next to Don's chair as he finished his drying and listened.

"Heat coils?"

"Here," the turtle moved closer so he could show Usagi as well as explain.

"See these," Don pointed towards the wavy pieces of thin metal that were on both sides of each opening, "These are heat coils. When a toaster is used, they glow a bright orange; much like a fire. These make bread a bit crispy and that's why toasted bread is called toast."

"Ah, I see," Usagi replied as he pressed closer for a better look.

They had no real space as their shoulders as well as arms on the same side touched. Don suddenly felt his cheeks redden as he realized how close they were. It reminded him of a few nights back when they shared that embrace. Neither had spoken of that night, which Donnie was grateful for. He was not really sure what he felt about it. The fact that Usagi had conversed with him on the matter of the relationship between his brothers and comforted him meant more to Don than words could say. Despite this, he felt there was something more, something he missed. Usagi just felt sympathy and perhaps that he needed to help the ninja since the samurai went through the same thing; like it was his responsibility. He did not know sure.

"What can be done to fix the toaster then?"

Usagi's voice snapped the other out of his thoughts. He then noticed that they were still close, but oddly, it did not bother him. It felt nice actually.

"There are two options. Either I find the necessary wires to replace the damaged ones, or I find a new toaster. Finding a new toaster would be the best option."

"Why is that?"

"The reason the wires were damaged was from the impact of the fall. Normally, a shorter fall like that wouldn't bother the wires too much. This case is different because when I looked at the wires, most were pretty much shot due to age. The fall was just that push it needed to stop working."

A smile graced the ronin's face as the turtle spoke. Something about how Donatello gave so much enthusiasm about his work just warmed his heart. The lit up eyes, small hand movements, wide grin and passionate tone as he went through his results were really quite adorable. Usagi then vaguely wondered how he never noticed the genius in that way until only months ago. Of course he knew the answer to that, but sitting here and observing the other made him wonder how he could have never truly noticed this attraction until recently.

"So, how do go about acquiring a new toaster?" The ronin asked.

"I go to the junkyard to find random parts and appliances. I should probably make a trip there tonight."

"I vaguely remember you and your brothers mentioning this 'junkyard', but what is it?"

"Oh yeah! We didn't get to take you to one last time you visited," Don smiled but felt slight embarrassment in forgetting, "A junkyard is pretty much where people's garbage goes. It's all collected in a large area made just for that." The next words then slipped out without thought, "You're welcome to join me if you want."

"I would love to Donatello." Usagi answered with a warm smile.

Again, the san was left out. In front of the others, san was added to the end of everyone's names, including Don's, but when it was just the two of them, alone like this, it was never added. The genius didn't understand. He wondered if maybe it was done to all of them when in solitude, or if it was just him.

When hearing his name without the ending, brown eyes looked and met Usagi's own. He once again noticed how close they still were, and now with their faces turned towards one another having gazes locked made them feel even closer. Heat rushed to the turtle's face as he felt confusion and self-conscious. Staring into those soft, hazel for a moment longer suddenly made all the worries Don felt melt away in a heartbeat.

A light knock rasped on the door. This made Donnie jerk in surprise. Usagi scooted away hearing the knock and seeing the turtle flinch. Don then faced the door after the space was made and replied with a "Come in."

Quiet footsteps were made as Leonardo walked in. he was never one to make a ruckus unless a situation required him to be so. A look of shock flashed across his features as he saw where Usagi and Donnie were seated together with toaster in hand, before his face became neutral once more. It was odd to see the samurai looking over one of his brother's projects. It never occurred to the eldest that he would show any interest in electronics.

"What are you guys up to?" Leo asked, feeling slightly lame by the question since Don was holding the toaster.

"Looking at the heat coils," Donnie answered but quickly added, "Looking over the toaster," when he caught the look the elder brother gave him.

"Okay," He nodded, accepting the answer before turning his attention to their white-furred friend, "Usagi, I was wondering if you wanted to practice with me, or maybe meditate."

Something was off, that was obvious to the genius, and he knew exactly what it was. The reason for his hesitance when asking for Usagi's company to the junkyard was because of Leo. To the eldest brother, Usagi was a close friend; best friend really. Though it had only been a few days since his arrival, Leonardo noticed the amount of time spent with him was less and with Don was more. Before he could say anything, Usagi beat him to it.

"I had already made plans to go to the junkyard with Donatello-san."

Olive-green cheecks instantly turned a shade of pink from a mixture of nervousness and guilt. "The toaster is completely shot so I need to get a new one. I invited Usagi to come. He hasn't seen a junkyard and thought this would be a good time for him to go."

"Oh…," Leo responded neutrally, "I see. I hope you both have a good time."

The eldest was gone before Donnie could say another word to him. Guilt filled the third-oldest sibling but he tried to hide it as he and Usagi got ready to leave. No words were exchanged as the equipped themselves with their weapons and a duffle was grabbed for any treasures found. They then exited the lair without any word exchange. Despite this, however, Usagi could see the interaction with his older brother had bothered Donatello.

When gone, Leonardo entered the dojo. He saw Raph currently lying on the weight bench as he focused on his lifting. Going to the center of the room, the leaf-green turtle positioned himself before going through a series of katas. Concentration was spelled on his face but his eyes showed that he was troubled. It only became visible when a light feathery touch was applied to the side of the neck and made Leo jolt.

"Jumpy much Fearless?" Raph asked when stepping in front of his brother so he could face him.

"S-shut up…" Leo mumbled and looked away as his cheeks reddened.

"What's eatin' ya?"

Silence stretched for a moment. It was obvious the eldest was upset but he felt foolish for it.

"It's nothing."

"Bull shit Leo," Raph half growled, "Even if ya think it's nothin' it's still botherin' ya. Spill."

Leo stared into golden eyes. He saw the concern embedded in them and finally gave in. "…It's about Usagi. It's stupid of me! Usagi, my best friend is here and I've hardly seen him. He's usually in the lab with Don. I shouldn't care. I should feel happy that he's spending time with my brothers, and I mean I am, but…"

"But you feel like Donnie is hogging your best friend," Raph finished. "I get it. I'd probably feel the same if Case was spending all his time in the lab, or all day doin' somethin' with Mikey."

"It doesn't matter. I'm just being ridiculous."

"Hey!" Raph rebutted before pulling his lover into a hug. "Would ya quit talkin' like that? Listen, maybe I can talk Mikey or April inta gettin' Donnie outta 'er for a day so you 'n Usagi can hang out."

Leo pulled away enough to stare once again into those captivating eyes. "I don't know…I don't feel right about asking that. I also don't want to make either Don or Usagi upset."

"Leo, ya won't. I'll take care 'a everythin' and they won't even know that it was planned out. Besides, I think Mike's bein' feel the same as you but towards Donnie, since he usually got to have Don all to himself most days."

"Raph…"

"Just trust me, alright?"

"…Alright."

Raph grinned, "But while I have you to myself, I may as well take advantage of that."

No more words exchanged as the eldest was pulled into a kiss. Though Raph was a lot of angry emotions and rash words, Leo could not help but melt at the caring times such as this. He smiled as he returned the kiss eagerly and pulled the hot-head closer.

Water droplets flew up from the impact of the footsteps that trekked through the mucky waters of the sewers. Usagi was never sure if he could get used to the sights and smells of the underground tunnels. At least the lair did not share the same scent since the Hamato Clan kept the place decently clean.

The duo then stepped up to the surface before traveling by rooftop. The sight of all the lights, buildings, and all the sounds never ceased to amaze the samurai. His life was always full of sunshine and the peacefulness nature. Being here in the city was the exact opposite of what he was used to and would probably never fully adjust. Their footsteps slowed so they could descend from the roofs and into the aisles of various items.

"This is a junkyard," Donnie exclaimed with outstretched arms.

"I see. This is an 'interesting' place."Usagi responded, putting an emphasis on interesting, as his eyes searched the piles and walked further in.

"Interesting?!" The genius questioned, knowing full well the ronin was not exactly thrilled about all the junk. "This place has everything from furniture to electronics. Just because some people find it trash doesn't mean I do. As some say, one man's trash is another man's treasure, or in this case, turtle."

Usagi looked back at the genius with a bit of a look of astonishment as the turtle began to dig through one of the piles. Donatello was indeed intelligent in many ways, but could also be wise. That might be more of a popular saying in this world, or at least city, but Don would not have said it unless he meant it, and Usagi knew this.

When looking through the junk, Donnie spoke of his several discoveries that the ronin could not even begin to understand, but that's not stole his attention. During his ramblings, chocolate eyes were brightened and an excited smile was one his lips. Once again, the enthusiasm was seen as quite cute by the samurai.

Usagi had previously been walking around the piles while quietly observing the distracted turtle. He went over and crouched next to Don after a while. "Did you find a toaster?"

"Huh? Oh! No, not yet. Sorry, I got distracted. I don't get to come out here too much," He answered in embarrassment, "I found a few parts I've needed for some of my other projects."

His expression then changed from a sudden thought, "If you want to head back, you can. I know you're not as into this stuff and I'm sure Leo would like to hang out with you."

"Donatello," Usagi began as he scooted close and pierced the genius with his eyes, just as he had a few nights back. "If I had not wanted to be here, I would have declined your offer. I generally do not like to be rude, but if I really did not want to come, then I would have found a way out of accompanying you, such as taking Leonardo-san's offer."

Donnie tensed from the last statement but they continued to stare intently at one another, "You do not need to feel guilt because of the decisions I make. I know you are guilty because I have spent more time with you than Leonardo-san. I realize your brother is not taking the shift in where I choose to be well. I know you feel guilt from that, but do not. If this becomes too large of an issue, then I will take care of it."

"Why?" Don asked, finally feeling the courage to ask questions that have been eating at him for a few days now. "Why are you spending so much time with me? Normally, I would have thought it was to avoid Leo, but that's not it. I was not sure when you first told me you didn't hold feelings for him anymore, but I know you don't. You don't look at him the way you used to. It's the same as with Raph or Mikey. And why do you just call me Donatello instead of adding the san at the end, or do you do that with my brothers when alone with them just as you do with me?"

Usagi knew these questions would come up. He wished there would have been more time though because he knew Don was not ready for the answers.

"I will answer you, but not now."

"What? Why?!" Donnie asked, impatience suddenly filling him.

"I have my reasons."

Usagi had answered before suddenly moving a furred hand to cup one of the smooth, olive-green cheeks. His eyes widened and his cheeks turned a bright red. It was harder to see due to the shadows made in the night, but the ronin caught a glimpse. He wished he could give the very turtle before him all the answers and admit to his feelings for him, but all had to wait. Even if the feelings would never be returned, Usagi wanted Donatello in a state where could at least handle what would be told.

"Do you trust me?"

"Usagi, I don't see…"

"DO you trust me?" Usagi interrupted with a bit of forcefulness. Don's eyes widened in shock by the action but nodded since he was at a loss for words. "Then trust me on this."

He then rubbed his thumb over the cheekbone on the cheek he still held. Don felt his eyes become droopy a bit before closing as he began to relax in the soft touch. Usagi always had a way of calming him, but he never really noticed until this particular visit that he had this skill. The olive-green skinned turtle began to lean into the touch which brought a smile to the samurai's lips.

"You are not alone Donatello."

Before the genius could ask, Usagi pulled away and stood. He then walked towards some of the piles in his search for a toaster. Don just watched him walk away but said nothing. He had so many questions and felt so much confusion, but decided to do the one thing Usagi did say to do; to trust him, and he did.

*Yay! I finally posted a longer chapter for this! I am really getting into this story. The more I write, the more I like it. I think Don/Usagi is so cute! Anyway, I finally got some progress made here. Don knows something's up but doesn't know what. And what's gonna happen with the whole Leo issue? We're just gonna have to wait and find out. Thank you all for reading! Please tell me what you think so far, unless you're not into male slash, then please don't complain about it on here. I'll see you in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

A TMNT Fanfic

Genre: romance, hurt/comfort

Rating: T

Warning: Hints of tcest and male slash

Pairings: Don/Usagi, hint of Leo/Raph, hints of others

Summary: Continuation of my one-shot Different Angle. After having a heart-felt conversation with Donatello, Usagi takes time to think through his feelings for Leonardo. When Christmas comes, Usagi comes to visit the turtles for the holidays, and with this visit, he has a hidden agenda.

New Path

Ch. 4

Later December was quickly approaching. A week was all that was left before Christmas as the Hamato Clan worked to finish the last of their preparations for the celebration that was always held in their home. That includes finishing any Christmas presents. In this case, Donatello worked to finish up some of his gifts during the few days before.

Mikey's skateboard was in rough shape so he had fixed up a new one for his younger brother. He planned to wait on the paintjob until after the holidays so the orange-banded turtle could choose a color scheme for it. Raph's present was a punching bag meant to go into his room since his previous one there had to be thrown out do to all holes and tears. It was a bit harder to find something for Leo, but with April's help, they found a collection of older poetry that he's sure to like. Master Splinter was getting the newest seasons for a few of his soap operas that just came out on DVD.

As for Usagi, during his last visit, it was declared that Don wanted to make something special for him. One night, he had figured it out, and as weird as it sounds, he snuck into the lab while the ronin slept and examined his katana. Yep, that did sound creepy. The point of that was to acquire measurements. The current sheath for his katana was torn up; having holes and loose bits. The case for his other sword looked just fine so he did not bother with it. He was happy to see the samurai had the same one as the previous time. This meant the gift would not be a waste and would hopefully make a good present.

Luckily, Donnie finished the present before Usagi arrived so he wouldn't have to work secretly on it, which would have proven difficult since he is constantly in the lab. The genius did not mind the company at all.

Currently, Don was in the kitchen preparing a routine morning cup of coffee. He knew Usagi was up and practicing in the dojo. The whereabouts of the rest of his family were unknown, but if he had to guess, Leo would be meditating with Splinter in their father's room, and Mikey and Raph would still be sleeping since they are hardly ever up this early.

"Morning Donnie!"

The genius nearly dropped his fresh drink as he came face to face with a chipper Michelangelo. Well, he has been proven wrong before.

"Hey Mikey," Don smiled warmly at his younger brother. Other than practices, he had not seen the sea green turtle very much. They usually hung out all the time but had not as much since most of his time was spent with Usagi. Guilt spread through the older but he tried to push it aside. "What are you doing up so early?"

A shrug was given in response as he stepped by the genius turtle to grab a cup from the cupboard to then get some tap water.

"Hey Donnie. You busy today?"

He looked slightly surprised by the question, yet wasn't really. He hasn't spent any time with Mikey so he expected it to be asked at some point.

"Well, I just finished the last of my presents last night. All I have left is to wrap them but I have time for that. Other than that, no."

Blue eyes lit up in an instant. "Wanna hang out today?"

"Sure." Donnie smiled and Mikey mirrored it.

Nothing more was said as the company of Leo and Splinter followed. Usagi joined soon after and Raph was the last into the kitchen before they all shared breakfast. After that, practice took place. All went smoothly as Don unfortunately lost to Raph and Mikey lost to Leo. It was then that Donnie noticed he no longer felt those pesky butterflies when those golden eyes focused on him or when their skin brushed. Maybe he no longer held feelings for his hotheaded brother.

"Donatello-san," a soft voice tore through his thoughts and brown eyes met warm ones. "Your form was almost perfect. Try not to keep your arms so far apart when you block."

"Oh!" Don's cheeks turned pink in embarrassment from the simple mistake, "Thank you Usagi."

"Donnie!" Mikey exclaimed as he gave his brother a side-hug. "Bummer we both lost huh?"

"Yeah but oh well. Leo and Raph do generally kick our shells."

"Well, Leo usually kicks mine. It's kinda fifty-fifty with Raph. Anyway, I was thinking we could go out this afternoon and evening. I have some stuff planned but I wanna keep it a surprise." A smile along with a wink followed the statement and made Don blush lightly from the action.

"Okaaay…" He drew out.

Mikey grinned before backing off and leaving in an almost happy skip. Don knew the younger wanted to spend time with him, but that almost just seemed weird, even for him. His eyes then glanced to the ronin who was still standing beside him. Hazel eyes were trained where Mikey just exited. Usagi's face was neutral but his eyes showed he was lost in thought. The samurai seemed…tense.

Everyone left the dojo. Splinter went to the couch to watch an upcoming soap while Raph and Mikey went upstairs to their rooms. Don and Usagi headed towards the lab. A tap on the shoulder made the ronin stop in his tracks and turned to face Leonardo.

"Hey Usagi."

"Hello Leonardo-san," Usagi replied, "You did well in practice."

"Thanks," the turtle leader grinned, "Hey, I was wondering if you were busy today. We haven't spent much time together and wondered if we could this afternoon."

Usagi did feel guilty. He had not done much with the eldest turtle. He was not trying to avoid Leonardo, but he just wanted to spend most of his time with Donatello. He owed the turtle more time. After all, they were good friends.

"I would be happy to spend time with you Leonardo-san." A smile graced Leo's lips that could warm any heart.

"We can figure out what to do later. I think I'm going to go clean my swords. That morning practice kind of dirtied them up, but I think it's because Mikey hardly ever cleans his weapons. I'll see you later."

The ronin nodded before watching the other retreat up the stairs. Though he felt bad about not spending time with Leo, he had a strong feeling there was more. Leo asked to spend time with him after Mikey talked to Don. He had a feeling this was all planned out, which he would not really mind if it weren't for the uneasiness that settled into the pit of his stomach. However, he tried to push the thought away as he entered the lab.

The afternoon went by swiftly. Leo and Usagi practiced katas, sparred, meditated, and even watched a bit of television before the eldest excused himself momentarily for a shower. The ronin decided to keep the tv on even though he was not really watching it.

"Hello Usagi-san."

The samurai turned his head from the television to see Master Splinter standing by the couch with stick in hand being used as a cane. The old rat smiled warmly at the guest before taking a seat next to him.

"Where is Leonardo?"

"He is currently in the shower."

"I see," Splinter nodded. "Well, since he is out of the room, would it be alright if I asked you a few things?"

"Of course. You may ask me anything." Usagi answered.

"I am aware you have spent much of your time in the laboratory with Donatello. I am also aware that you have not spent much time with Leonardo. I am not questioning your choices; I am curious as to why. I am not angry at all by it," he then turned to fully face the rabbit from where he's attention had originally been on the tv, "However, I only want to ask one thing of it. Is Donatello alright?"

Usagi nodded, knowing Splinter had a father's sense and always knew when any of his children were troubled. "Yes, he is alright. He's better than he was."

"Thank you for spending all that time with him, and for helping him."

Shame worked its way through the samurai at the fact that he was not being completely truthful, and to be perfectly honest, he would probably guess that Splinter knew there was more, but choose not to push it in hopes that his son could be helped after all the suffering he knew Don was going through, even if he didn't know the extent of what that pain entailed.

"I must confess, not all my actions are just for helping Donatello. That is mostly my task, but my choices are outlined with self wants as well."

"I am aware. I do not know the details, but I do know that it has something to do with your last visit. Could it be with Leonardo?"

"It started out as something with him, yes." Usagi admitted and instantly knew what Splinter would guess by this confession.

"I always wondered if you held feelings for my son." Splinter mused. "But that cannot happen since Leonardo holds feelings for another."

A chuckle left the samurai at the mistake. "I am aware of his relationship with Raphael."

Splinter's expression turned to surprise. "He told you?"

"No. Let's just say I saw a bit more than I needed to on my last visit."

"Oh, I see…"

"However, you miss understand Splinter-san, I do not hold feelings for Leonardo-san."

Something seemed to click into place after this was said. Splinter's eyes showed the understanding as he now realized what was going on. All the pieces connected in his mind.

"You hold feelings for Donatello." It was not a question, but a statement. "Just be careful. Please do not hurt my son."

"I wish not to. All I want for now is to help him."

Splinter's hand landed on one of Usagi's shoulders. "I trust you. I give you my blessing if you choose to pursue this. I know you will be good to him."

"I hope to be," Usagi smiled, which matched the one that Splinter already held.

He wanted to be good for Donatello. He cared for the genius and it grew deeper with each passing moment. Being able to admit to these feelings and show Don what it was like to truly be loved was what the ronin wanted, but of course, he must wait. He needed to heal first, and then he could pursue these emotions.

"So, what do you have planned next Mikey?" Donnie asked with amusement in his tone.

All afternoon they had been out and about. Wearing trench coats, they went to various street and food venders that were setup on several streets in one area just for the holidays. As fun as that was, they did not end up staying for too long due to some of the suspicious glances they received, but overall, it was a blast. After that, the two decided to go swim. Finding an abandoned sea port, they both were able to take off those coats and enjoy a nice dip. When the sun began to set, they exited the water and sat in the building. They sat by one another against a wall while drinking soda and snacking on chips.

"I dunno. I'm pretty good with just sitting here." Mikey grinned.

Donnie returned the smile. It had truly been a fun day for the both of them. As much as he likes spending time with Usagi, it was nice to have something he was used to, something normal, go on that day. He missed his younger brother. It was difficult to figure everything out that has been happening lately, but being here with Mikey made him feel more at ease and that he could stop thinking about all the worries that filled his mind, even if only for a couple of hours; such as his feelings for Raph if there were any left, how troubled Leo has been, and Usagi's odd behavior.

"Did you have a good day Mike?"

"Yeah, I did." The youngest turned to face Don, "Thanks for spending the day with me Donnie. I feel like we've hardly seen each other for a week and I missed this."

Don frown in blame. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to not hang out with you. I didn't realize it bothered you so much."

"Your increased time with Usagi is getting to all of us."

"What do you mean?" That sounded odd to the genius. Why would it matter?

"Well, Leo's been kind of, I dunno, not taking you hogging his best friend very well."

"I…I noticed that," Don nodded as guilt filled him further.

"And I haven't handled Usagi taking my best friend away for most of the week."

"Oh Mikey… Usagi's not taking me away."

"Are you sure?" Mikey countered, "You've been depressed for a couple months, and suddenly, you seem like your old self again now that he's here, well, when I see you that is."

Anger started to grow in the genius from the accusations that were being placed in front of him. Though it was not fully put out there, Don knew Mikey was feeling irritation from him being with Usagi so much. He had been a great help to the genius when he really needed someone to talk to and understand him, and not judge him for this. Usagi was all of those, and just a good friend that Donnie was not even sure he fully deserved.

"That's enough Mikey!" Don all but shouted which shocked both of them, but he continued nonetheless, "I realize I've been spending a lot of time with Usagi, and I'm sorry that I haven't done much with you, but don't become angry about it. He's been helping me, and I really needed that."

"Then why didn't you talk to me?" Mikey asked, desperation slipping through his voice which surprised the genius greatly, "You've been depressed for months and haven't said a word, but you feel it's alright to talk to someone who hasn't even been around to see you like this."

"Usagi is the one who found me like that and helped me through it when it first started! Don't worry because I'm fine now."

"Well, I am worried!" Mikey scooted closer and a hand suddenly fell on one of Don's. "I know I don't usually get angry but you've had all of us worried Donnie." Blue eyes then averted to the floor as if suddenly finding it more interesting, "I mean, I'm glad you're more like yourself. I just wish you would have trusted us, or at least me enough, to talk about it."

Guiltiness flooded through Don at that. He knew he had been disheartened, but had not realized how noticeable he made it. The reason for his silence on the subject was ruining things in his family. Leo and Raph were happy. The last result he wanted was to ruin that because of his feelings for the hothead. Remaining quiet seemed like the best option.

"I'm sorry Mikey," he replied quietly, "I didn't mean to worry anyone. I had my reasons for not saying anything."

"I know…" the younger nodded, "You always do. Just don't be afraid to talk to me if you ever need to, okay?"

Don's heart warmed at that and he couldn't help but give a warm smile. "Okay."

"Umm," Mikey then blushed as he gripped Don's hand that he had already been loosely holding. Don noticed this and felt confusion grow from the action. "I had actually been thinking about some stuff that I wanted to talk to you about."

"Okay…" Confusion still clearly visible.

"You know about Raph and Leo being in a relationship. Do you ever wonder what it's like to be in a relationship?"

"Well…" Don drawled, very shocked by the question but tried to push past it. "I have thought about it but I tried not to dwell on it since the chances of actually being in a relationship are slim."

"How do you know?"

"What do you mean?"

Mikey suddenly shifted, moving from sitting to on his knees before leaning into Don's personal space. Their breaths began to mix due to the closeness of their faces. Donnie blushed deeply from the nonexistent distance that now resided between them. A sea green hand then moved to cup an olive green cheek. Blue eyes were half-lidded as he stared intently into chocolate eyes.

"I wondered about what it would be like to be in a relationship with you Donnie."

He then leaned down further until their lips barely brushed. A thousand thoughts made their way through the genius's brain as he tried to grasp what was happening. Mikey, his jokester younger brother, wanted to date him. Why? He couldn't even begin to understand the reasoning behind that.

However, before those thoughts could go further, other thoughts cut in first. The way his cheek was cupped was much like the way Usagi had recently done days ago. The only difference was that the furred was warmer than the current cool hand of his brother. When staring at those sparking blue eyes, he was reminded of soft hazel. When feeling the cool lips brush his, almost in a feathery type way, not even quite a kiss, he then wondered what the lips of the samurai would feel against his.

His body tensed and this caused the younger turtle to stop dead in his tracks. He slowly backed off and saw fear embedded in those dark orbs. He gave a sad smile.

"You never really thought having anything with me, huh? I can't say I'm surprised." Guilt and hurt was read in Mikey's expression and it about broke Don's heart. "I'm not completely what I feel towards you, but I thought maybe we could try, you know. I mean, Leo and Raph seem so happy, and I wouldn't mind having something like that. I figured it was a long shot."

He then stood and grinned down at Donnie. "Don't worry. I'm not heartbroken by this. I expected it really. I guess I just hoped that maybe we could try because I think the thought of being alone is depressing. That's why you've been hurting, right, because you had feelings for one of our other brothers?"

Don's eyes widened at how right on his guess was right, but he said nothing and this confirmed his suspicions. "If Usagi hurts you, I'm gonna be pissed. Anyway, I'm gonna walk around for a bit. Don't worry, I'll be careful. Can you let Leo know I'll be home soon?"

Donnie nodded since he was at a loss for words and Mikey was gone a moment later. Feet scrambled to stand before he ran to the sewers. Water splashed as he ran towards the lair through the sewer pipes. As he ran, several thoughts ran through his mind. Was Mikey alright? Did he actually hold feelings for him, or did the idea of a relationship just sound nice. He assumed that the younger felt something, or he would have never approached Donnie with the idea as to how strong those were, he did not know. What also got the turtle, which probably disturbed him more, were the thoughts that he thought of when it came to Usagi during the encounter. Instead of thinking of cool hands and blue eyes that were right in front of him, he thought of hazel eyes and warm touches. Those butterflies that used to reside in his stomach when he thought of Raph were now there when thinking of the samurai. This was not good.

Finally making it home, he opened the door to the lair. No one was seen within eyesight, but he did notice the flash of one of the televisions on. Approaching the couch, he stood to the side and saw, surprisingly, Usagi sitting there with his eyes glued, but he doubted he was truly watching it. His head turned towards the turtle and frowned slightly.

"What is wrong Donatello?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, nervousness visible in his tone, which caused the ronin to stand and approach him before stopping a foot away.

"You are trembling."

This only seemed to cause him to shake more since he caught on right away that something was wrong. However, he felt he could not tell Usagi this. How could he possibly tell that he somehow developed feelings for him, and now thinking about it, probably has had them for a short while, but just didn't fully noticed until now.

"N-Nothing."

"Donatello…" Instead of speaking further Usagi took one of his hands into his furred paw as he pulled him into the lab a moment later. He shut the door once the turtle was in and locked it. "Tell me what is wrong, please."

"I-I can't. Usagi, I'm sorry, I…"

Tears flowed out of his eyes and he fell to his knees. Perhaps, these feelings had been there longer than this present visit. He never noticed or realized, but maybe, he developed feelings the first time they talked about Leo and Raph. He had been so focused on Raph that he never noticed. Now, all of a sudden, he realizes fully they are there, and they seem to be pushing through him at a strong force. How could he do this? Usagi would never feel the same. What if he never forgave him for this?

Usagi got to one knee. Lifting a hand, fingers took hold of Don's chin before making his face be lifted up from where it previously was focused on the floor to look at him. Tears fell freely from his eyes.

"Donatello, please tell me what is wrong. I will always be here to help you. Please."

That please caused Don to tremble once more and he felt he couldn't say no. "I think I have feelings for you." Hazel eyes widened in shock from the confession but the turtle continued, "When I was out with Mikey, he tried to kiss me but I never thought of him. I thought of you. I-I'm so sorry!"

Sobs erupted from the genius turtle as he broke down from what he just admitted. How could he not have realized those feelings were there sooner? It's as if they built up secretly and then exploded once he was pushed in another direction. Instead of hearing rejections or having the warmth from his chin disappear, arms wrapped around his shell and hands rubbed in a soothing manner as his soft voiced shhh'ed him in hopes of calming the sobs.

"Oh Donatello…" Usagi whispered as he pulled the turtle into a tight hug, "Do not worry yourself. I would never hate you for that."

"B-But…"

Usagi pulled away enough to stare into those chocolate eyes he has come to adore. A hand then moved to cup one of the olive cheeks. Leaning in right then, warm lips met cool ones in a chaste kiss. Don's eyes widened a moment in surprise before quickly closing while enjoying the feel of his lips.

The kiss did not last long though as Usagi pulled away a few moments later. "How about you get to bed? We will talk more of this later. For now, you need rest. You have been very stressed from all of this, and having the holidays a few days from now does not help. Sleep and we will talk about this soon."

"Alright…"

Don nodded before standing, which Usagi swiftly followed the turtle up and pulled him into an embrace before just as quickly releasing him so he could retreat to his room. Both were filled with various thoughts that night and knew they had to speak of it soon. Usagi worried that perhaps the anxiety is overcoming the genius. After some sleep would most likely help to decide if those feelings were real, or only created as an outlet due to stress.

*Dang! This was a longer chapter. I thought about making it a two parter, but decided against it. Finally, some stuff is going on! We'll have to see how that talk goes later, huh? Thanks for reading. I'll see you in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

A TMNT Fanfic

Genre: romance, hurt/comfort

Rating: T

Warning: Hints of tcest and male slash

Pairings: Don/Usagi, hint of Leo/Raph, hints of others

Summary: Continuation of my one-shot Different Angle. After having a heart-felt conversation with Donatello, Usagi takes time to think through his feelings for Leonardo. When Christmas comes, Usagi comes to visit the turtles for the holidays, and with this visit, he has a hidden agenda.

New Path

Ch. 5

The day of Christmas had arrived. Everyone had been busy during the week before, which could be seen as positive by some but not as much so by others. Don and Usagi had barely spoken with one another, let alone figure out what to do. Don was afraid to speak with the samurai. Usagi knew the turtle felt fear. It could easily be read when they were in one another's presence. The ronin wanted to give it a few days, but had not meant for it to go unspoken of for a week.

However, despite the confusion, they still tried their best to be merry, and did pretty decently at it; as long as they were not reminded of it when with each other. It could not be helped if they stood too close. Because of this, they kept their distance; more Donatello than Usagi. He wanted to give the turtle his space because he was aware of how uncomfortable he was from all the confusion, so he did.

The whole interaction seemed odd, and was not taken lightly by an orange-banded turtle that watched from afar as the two strained to keep their distance. He knew something went wrong after he made a move on his brother, and they had not been able to fix it. Anger, with a slight mix of guilt, was felt as he observed the two. He knew they wanted each other. Both would give quick glances at the other; though Usagi a bit more discrete than Donnie about it. He was not sure what to do about it.

"Are you alright Michelangelo?"

The youngest turtle barely flinched as he then cocked his head behind to see Leatherhead standing there with a look if concern embedded in his expression. He then turned around to fully face the croc. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You are a terrible lair." He chuckled.

Mikey glared and his cheeks reddened in embarrassment. "Am not…"

"Did you have new comics you wanted to show me? I think this would be a good time now that some of the guests have gone home."

The question seemed random, but the sea green turtle had wanted to show his friend some of his new comics all day. It was more to distract himself from the infuriating scene between his brother and the rabbit. However, due to all the preparations and guests, it never seemed like a good time. Now that most of them were gone, it would be easier to sneak off and either Splinter or Leo could see whoever was left off.

Mikey nodded before leading the croc up to his room. Entering, the door was shut and locked. The last thing he wanted was his brothers barging in to make him bid goodbyes to everyone while showing his best friend his amazing comics. Happiness filled him as he took out a box that held them. Right before everyone arrived, he prepared his new comics just so he could show them off; though he knew Leatherhead might be the only one who would like to see him. The two might not be on the same level with comics, but LH was always there to listen even if he didn't really get half of what they were about, and Mikey knew that he liked having time away from the party too if he could. Large groups of living being sometimes made the croc nervous since he's anger can easily go off sometimes.

Sitting next to the croc, he dug through his box so he could show some of his favorite new comics. The moment did not last long before Leatherhead asked a question that made him stop in his tracks.

"What is wrong Michelangelo? You have been acting strange. Does it have to do with Donatello?"

Blue eyes snapped to face the croc that sat next to him; utter shock filling him that he guessed that. "W-What would make you think that?"

"Because you have not spoken with your brother unless with Leonardo or Raphael, but you have spent time with the eldest two individually." LH answered, catching the stutter but choosing to not bring it up.

A sigh left Mikey before he gave in to defeat. "It does, I mean… You know how Leo and Raph are in a relationship?"

"Yes."

"Well, I thought it would be nice in one, so I thought of what it would be like to be in one with Donnie. I kinda tried to kiss him and he didn't feel the same."

"Michelangelo," Leatherhead mused, "Did you want to be with Donatello because you held feelings for him, or just because the thought of a relationship sounded nice?"

"… I-I wanted to be in a relationship because, it's just… Raph and Leo seem so happy. I wanted that. I didn't want to be alone. I like Donnie, but I figured we could figure it out more as we go, you know. I just…"

"You did not want to be alone in that sense. I understand." The croc nodded, "However, Donatello refusing your offer was probably the best response for both of you."

Mikey eyes widened, "What? Why?!"

"If you were not completely sure of your feelings, then what if you never fully fell in love with Donatello? How would that have affected him? It is a horrible idea to walk into a relationship when you are unsure of your own feelings. If you never developed full feeling for him, but he did for you because of what you proposed, then what would have happened between you both? How would that affect you both in the future and you as a family?"

Realization came as the words sank in. He never really thought about it. Thinking of the happiness that they could give one another was what went through his mind. He knew he had a crush on the genius at least. He always admired the how Don could be so calm and make so many wonderful things, but perhaps it was never a crush, only admiration. Either way, what Leatherhead spoke of now was true. How could he have never considered that possibility? Shame ran through Mikey as tears suddenly formed in the corners of his eyes.

A hand was then felt on his head that rubbed back and forth in a soothing type manner, and helped calm the turtle a bit.

"Do not worry Michelangelo. Donatello knows you would never try to hurt him. Not wanting to be alone is not selfish, but one must be careful on how to go about it."

Sobs then erupted that the croc had not expected. He swiftly wrapped his arms around the trembling turtle. "I-I knew Don liked someone else. I was scared he was going to take Donnie away from me and then there would be nobody left. I don't want to be alone! I-I, I don't…"

"Shhh…" Leatherhead whispered quietly as he continued to move his hands up and down Mikey's shell in hopes of bringing comfort. "Who were you afraid of taking Donatello?"

"Usagi."

"Usagi?" LH pulled back enough just to see blue eyes shine from the tears but still keep the embrace. "I never… I would have thought that if anything, something would have occurred between him and Leonardo. That would not happen now because he is with Raphael, but still…"

"I never thought it either." Mikey explained, "Donnie has been depressed for months but wouldn't speak about it to any of us. Usagi came two weeks ago to stay with us for the holidays and he's been glued to Don at the hip. Now, Donnie's happy and is actually himself again. I figured something more was going on, like Usagi liking Don for some reason and Don starting to feel the same. I was scared that my only chance to have someone like that would be taken away, and because of that, I almost forced myself on him. I don't even know if I really wanted a relationship with him. I think it would have been nice… I'm such a jerk. How could I do that to him?"

"Sometimes, desires cloud our mind and can make us lose focus, and even have thoughts we would never normally have just to achieve those wants. It is good you see this now rather than months or so from now when it starts to hurt you more."

Tears still ran down Mikey's cheeks but slowed considerably. Grabbing a tissue, Leatherhead began to pad away the wetness as gently as possible. The turtle was slightly surprised by the gesture, but was extremely grateful for it. He began to lean into the touch.

"Love can be hard to find, but know this, you will never be alone Michelangelo."

For the first time that night, Mikey truly smiled.

After calming down and returning to normal, the two left the youngest's room and back into the main area with everyone else that was still present. April and Casey were still around, though, she was trying to make her drunk boyfriend get up so she could take him home but it seemed to no avail. They would most likely be staying the night just as last year. It appears they are the only guests left aside from Leatherhead and Usagi.

Just as they made their way to join the other, a blue portal then appeared. No one was to be expected so weapons were readied. There was no need, however, as a tired looking Gennosuke appeared.

"Gennosuke!" Usagi ran over to his friend, wrapping an arm around his side, immediately noticing something was wrong. "What happened? You were just here a few hours ago."

"Hebi attacked."

The ronin froze in his movements. It took a moment before he spoke. "What happened Gennosuke?"

"He attacked a small village. Luckily, a patrol that normally goes around the towns for the holidays happened to stop by and was able to stop the attack before it spread to other nearby villages."

"Why did he attack a village?"

"To get a message across I guess. After his last defeat, he was pissed and decided to set a date and attack all of our Lord's small towns on a holiday and kill as many as he could. We are lucky he did not get far."

Usagi usually was not fond of foul language, but was used to it from his friend and did not care at all at that moment. "That's it?"

"If there was more, then I do not know."

Motioning to the couch, Usagi replied, "Come sit."

"I can't. We have to go back immediately. Though the damage did not spread, what happened to that village was fatal. They need us back to help patch up the wounded. There are quite a few of them."

"Patch them up?" Leo asked. They had all been listening intently but decided to now voice some questions.

"Usagi and I are semi-trained medics. We had to go through the training before we could become a part of the Lord's service. Not many of the soldiers on patrol have that knowledge since they were just the normal army men. We are not as qualified as others, but they are hurting for medics."

"I can help."

All turned towards Don as he approached the two and then stood in front of them. "I know how to do patch jobs and stitches as well as minor surgical operations. I could help."

Usage became worried for the other's safety. He of course knew that he could take care of himself, but putting him in danger still set the ronin at unease. Before he could speak though, Gen beat him to it.

"We would love to have the extra pair of hands. I have heard from your family last time, and even Usagi that you know your stuff in terms of medical stuff."

Don then turned to his master, hoping for the approval that he completely forgot to ask for. Splinter nodded. "You may go my son. Take care, and be careful."

Donatello nodded. He and Usagi then went to pack their belongings along with any medical equipment that may be needed. Both were silent as they packed. However, when finished, before reaching the door, Don felt a warm hand wrap around his wrist. He turned to see concern on Usagi's face.

"Please be careful Donatello. I will be with you if you need anything while we are away. Just please promise you will be very careful. My home is not always safe."

Don fully faced the samurai. "Of course I will be. I don't want my family to worry and I don't want to be burden to anyone."

"You would never be a burden Donatello." Usagi argued softly, not wanting to begin any arguments. "So don't ever think that."

Usagi then stepped up close to Don before placing a light kiss on the side of his mouth. He backed away a moment later. "We must leave."

The genius nodded before following Usagi out and meeting Gen. The drawings were already made. They began their chant and then left to Usagi's home world.

*I'm wondering if anyone saw that coming. I didn't even see it coming, and I'm writing it! Lol! Anyway, what a twist. It should be interesting to see what happens next for everyone. Mikey has some thinking to do and when are Don and Usagi going to have that talk?! We'll just have to wait and see. Thanks for reading guys! I'll see you in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

A TMNT Fanfic

Genre: romance, hurt/comfort

Rating: T

Warning: Hints of tcest and male slash

Pairings: Don/Usagi, hints of others

Summary: Continuation of my one-shot Different Angle. After having a heart-felt conversation with Donatello, Usagi takes time to think through his feelings for Leonardo. When Christmas comes, Usagi comes to visit the turtles for the holidays, and with this visit, he has a hidden agenda.

New Path

Ch. 6

Entering the town that night had been an experience that he had never really seen, and yet had in a sense. Buildings were burned and even a few remained on fire but had people currently working on them. Several villagers lay on the sides of the road that were either injured or just shaken up. Some were receiving help but many more needed medical attention. There were just not enough hands to help them all. Don knew that deaths would occur that night. The issue was making the choice of who to treat and help them possibly live, and who to take the chance of letting them die. This sort of reminded him of the time when he was in the alternate future where the Shedder ruled. The only difference was that he did not have to actually watch the people that were living in his destructive rule, but only his brothers. That was painful, and though this was not as extreme, it still made that memory flash by and sadness presented itself momentarily.

"Donatello," Usagi's soft voice whispered which brought the turtle out of his thoughts. He turned towards the ronin to see concern in his expression. What had been on Don's mind must have been visible on his face. "You do not have to do this."

"But I will," Donnie replied back, "It might not be easy to take in, but I won't let that stop me from helping those who need it."

Usagi could not help but smile. This was one of the things that made him care about the other so much. The olive green turtle was always ready to help if he could. "I am glad to hear it. Let's get started."

Donnie and Usagi were led by Gen to the man in charge of the medical operation. It was a black panther who wore a brown army suit along with a symbol which Don assumed to be the head of the small group of army men. Directions were given on who would check what groups. Gen, Usagi, and Don were all split up to hopefully cover more patients.

When arriving to the street that had his clients, the turtle's first was a tiny cat girl. She could not be older than seven. Blood covered robes hung loosely on her as well as large gashes covered her arms and legs. The thought of this young girl being attacked so brutally tore at the gentle turtle's heart. Holding her hand, he began first with a basic clean. Normally, it would be difficult to perform the proper disinfecting process, but he had brought some from his world that would more than likely do a better job at stopping infection than simple hot water would. It stung of course, but gratefulness was written on her dirtied up face as he then began the light stitches on one gash on her arm.

The first patient did not ultimately take that long. For Donatello, it felt like a lifetime. Many more followed as did the patients that needed medical assistance. Minutes grew to hours as the moon faded into the background and the sun took its place.

It was about 8am before more men finally arrived to town. They took over on helping any others who needed help, which by this point was few; mainly for minor injuries. The rest started on cleaning up the damage that was done around town before working on any rebuilding. Usagi and Don met up with Gen when told they were done.

"Is there anything else I can do?" the ronin asked, facing Gen. Don then met up with the two; barely hearing the conversation, but enough of it.

"You shouldn't do anything else," Donnie interrupted, earning surprised looks from both of them by the forcefulness of the remark. "None of us have slept all night. What we need to do first is rest while the men that just arrived worked. After that along with food and water, then we can go back to helping."

"I agree," Gen nodded, "Our Lord will be here sometime by evening to assess the situation. We should be well rested and fed before his arrival. I'm sure he will want to speak with us on the matter and what our next course of action will be."

Hazel eyes met chocolate ones. Those orbs showed he was in deep thought and they involved the turtle. Don figured this as he stared back. Perhaps it was what to say when they were alone on what was to come, or maybe he would be sent home. That thought was not pleasant to the genius but he tried to push it aside as they continued to have almost a staring contest. Gen noticed the oddness of it but chose to say nothing. The ronin finally faced back to the rhino.

"Very well. We will rest." Usagi nodded.

"There is an inn that agreed to let us stay. The only problem is that there are limited rooms. We can fit two to a room. Is that okay with you two?"

"That's fine," Don replied, "I can stay with Usagi."

Gen instantly noticed something strange. They both tensed, just barely enough for any normal eye to see, but when training in forms of the samurai, your eyes can become quicker and catch more of the smaller motions than most. That was one action that he caught that nobody else around them would have even guessed, let alone seen.

They parted their ways and Usagi lead them to the inn Gen had referenced to. The innkeeper was more than kind to let them stay. Don instantly recognized the cat that owned the inn, for Don had his daughter as his first patient. They were lead to the second floor. Being thanked once more, the keeper left as the two entered into the plain little room that was accompanied by tan colored walls, a wooden desk with bits missing, a wooden chair in the same rough condition as the desk, one bed, and a door to the restroom.

"You did well Donatello." Usagi replied as he sat on the bed. Don joined beside him. "This must have been difficult, but thank you for helping these people. You do not know how much that means to me."

He faced the samurai fully as it was now just the two of them. The thought seemed odd at first, for he was sure this was not even his hometown, but after another thought or two on it, it did make sense. Usagi traveled to many places and has for many years for his Lord. Though he may not have one distinct village he stays at, that does not mean that out of all the places he does visit, and out of all the people he does meet, that they are not seen as important. Usagi described once that he always visits the same towns for his Lord's request. That means that he sees the same places and the same villagers multiple times. Usagi does not have one home or one family, but several.

"Of course Usagi. I know how important they are to you. I also don't like to see innocents get hurt."

"Hmmm…" The ronin then stood. "I am going to take a shower. How about you get some sleep? You need it."

He walked around the turtle and towards the bathroom. His steps quickly stopped when fingers wrapped around his wrist. Turning, he faced Donatello. Don knew that if he let Usagi leave now, then they would never speak of what was needed. Whether it was intended for this to remain unsettled for this long or not, he had to clear things up between them. Usagi meant a lot to him, so having him continue this roundabout confusion with him could not go on.

"Please. Can we talk about this? About us?"

"Donatello, I realize we have needed to talk about that night but I am not sure now is the best time. You are tired and stressed. You need rest."

Don shook his head. "I may be but part of my stress is the fear of ruining our friendship. I told you I had feelings for you, and that hasn't changed. I've held feelings for you for a while now, and I think perhaps longer than I even realized."

Hazel eyes widened a bit at this fact. He thought the confession from that night might have been tension from other aspects around him and that it was a spur of the moment. A reason for the nervousness, he assumed, was from saying he held feelings and then not really having them. This new knowledge caused the ronin to pause and consider the whole situation as he turned to fully face the turtle.

"I understand you not feeling the same, but please don't let this affect our friendship. You mean more to me than words could say Usagi. I, I just…"

Now he understood. Don felt nervous because he assumed Usagi would never feel the same. As he thought of the situation, perhaps he should have realized there was more to it. Everything was suddenly cleared up and this caused a warm smile to form on his lips.

Don continued to ramble but none of it was heard as Usagi closed the distance. A white furred hand warmed the side of the turtle's face as a hand came to rest on his cheek. Confusion was prevalent in Donnie's soft brown eyes at the smile and sudden closeness. It did not matter as Usagi then leaned in and met Don's cool lips with his warm ones.

The hand that had held the robbed wrist dropped out of shock, but was taken in a hand hold; intertwining white fingers and green ones to the best of their ability. Usagi's other hand that rested on Don's cheek moved down to reside on the side of his neck.

A light churr of content escaped Donnie as the kiss progressed. He pressed closer to deepen it slightly. This caused their bodies to fully touch, as they had not previously. A hum of happiness left the ronin when realizing the decrease in distance between them and that the gentle turtle was the one to initiate that.

When all of this began, Usagi had first held feeling for Leonardo. They had hit it off so well. When it did not work out, Donatello helped him see that maybe it never would have. There were different factors as to why but the main he saw was that they were too much alike. What he felt towards Donatello was stronger and more sincere than anything he ever felt for Leonardo. The turtle in purple had a gentle, kind heart along with an extremely high intelligence. Many of the topics on his electronics he told were only half understood by Usagi. He was alright with that. Don always seemed so energetic when talking of his projects and previous inventions. His happiness brought warmth to the ronin's heart.

Usagi moved his lips to intensify the kiss being shared. Don was sure he was melting as he felt himself follow with the motions instead of just a still kiss like it previously had been. White fingers that were on the side of the cool olive neck started to move. Feather-like touches trailed down the neck and then slowly making their way down the chest; finally resting on one of turtle's hips. Don moved his limp hand and left it to rest on a clothed upper arm.

The moment shared lasted a few minutes longer. Usagi then slowly pulled away, which earned him a whimper of protest from Donatello. He could not help but offer an amused smile. Despite stopping the kiss, their bodies still remained close. Blushes could strongly be seen on both sets of cheeks. They locked eyes as Usagi then spoke.

"I do care for you Donatello. I care for you very much. My feelings for you have grown since we spoke of Leonardo-san and Raphael-san's relationship that night. I did not bring the topic of when you confessed up because I feared it was only a spur of the moment from stress of the feelings for Raphael-san, and then Michelangelo-san's advances towards you. It appears I was wrong, and I am sorry for that." Usagi pulled Don closer, which the turtle did not even know was possible but the ronin somehow made it happen. "Anything I had previously felt for Leonardo-san, I realized while away, had not even been that strong. What I feel for you is much more intensified, and genuine. I want more with you than just a friendship Donatello."

If it were possible to blush any harder, than the genius was sure he just did as Usagi made the offer known and was now hanging in the air, waiting to be answered. Don gave a shy smile.

"I want more with you Usagi. I would like that a lot. I think my feelings started after we spoke that night as well, I just didn't realize it until recently. Heck, I tried to make you something special for Christmas."

A frown formed on the samurai's face. "We never did open presents. Your family does unwrapping for personal members that evening when everyone is gone. I usually do not join in that but that changed since I was staying with you and did not have to leave."

"Yeah, it always seemed easier that way. We tried to care of the guests first before indulging in our own traditions."

Don's warm expression from the memories and thinking of his family just melted the ronin's heart. They still remained close to one another but neither was in a huge rush to move. Usagi shifted slightly so he could plant a kiss lightly on Don's forehead. Chocolate eyes closed in bliss.

He pulled away shortly after. "Let's get ready for bed. I'm sure we will have a long evening ahead of us. I am going to shower before sleeping."

"Where do you want me to sleep?"

Usagi looked confused by this. "I assumed we could share the bed."

"Oh!" Surprise was heard, "You're okay with sharing a bed with me?"

A chuckle left the ronin. "Of course. I would like to actually. I did not expect us to do anything." Don's cheeks darkened and his eyes averted to the floor which helped the humorous grin grow. "I like the thought of holding you while sleeping."

Chocolate met hazel orbs. That thought did sound enjoyable. The turtle smiled and nodded his response. Both stepped back before Usagi went to shower and Donnie went to the bed. He hoped to stay awake long enough to feel those arms wrap around him but unfortunately fell asleep. Usagi had stepped out of the bathroom when finished to see a slumbering Donatello. Happiness filled him as he readied himself for bed and then crawled under the sheets next the turtle; arms wrapping around the cooler form. Sleep found him quickly as well.

*Yay! Make-out scene! They finally talked and confessed everything. About time! I'm so happy I finally got to this part. I loved writing this. I hope you all enjoyed and thanks for reading! I'll see you in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

A TMNT Fanfic

Genre: romance, hurt/comfort

Rating: T

Warning: Hints of tcest and male slash

Pairings: Don/Usagi, hints of others

Summary: Continuation of my one-shot Different Angle. After having a heart-felt conversation with Donatello, Usagi takes time to think through his feelings for Leonardo. When Christmas comes, Usagi comes to visit the turtles for the holidays, and with this visit, he has a hidden agenda.

New Path

Ch. 7

By mid-afternoon, the village had been cleared and the people had been treated to the best of the helpers' abilities. All of this was unknown to a sleeping turtle and ronin that stayed in the inn that resided in the middle of town. Eyes stilled from morning to that present time. A pair of chocolate brown eyes began to flutter as consciousness slowly overtook the owner. Don felt well rested as he woke up more; better than he had in a good while.

As he attempted to sit up, a weight around his torso caused him to pause. Moving his head to glance behind him, he suddenly remembered what happened before he fell asleep. Usagi and Don had finally discussed where they stood and realized the misunderstanding had taken place for both of them. They shared kisses and then decided it best to sleep while they could. Happiness filled the turtle as butterflies flared at the memories and now current sleeping arrangement. It seemed luck had truly shined on him this day despite all of the violence that took place the night before.

"You are awake I see," a soft, calm voice broke through Donnie's thoughts as he turned his head back once more to now see hazel eyes half open.

"Yes," Don replied before fully turning to face the other while still remaining in his arms. "How did you sleep?"

"Wonderfully," the ronin smiled, "And yourself?"

"It's the best sleep I've had in a long time."

A light chuckle left Usagi at the honesty. It was quite adorable to hear while seeing him still look half asleep and have a lopsided grin. "We shall have to do this more Donatello."

A frown momentarily formed on the turtle's expression. "I wonder what my father will think."

"He is fine with it. I already spoke with him on the matter."

Green skin tensed from that response. "You what?!"

Usagi could not help but roll onto his back as full blown laughter escaped him. Don's cheeks reddened in embarrassment from being laughed at. He grabbed his pillow before lightly hitting the samurai with. He held an arm up to block the playful attack while he still cackled.

"Stop laughing!" Donnie glared but couldn't hold the front up long before he smiled back.

Usagi turned back on his side so he could fully face Donatello while his smile was still etched on his lips. They laid there for what felt like hours as they just stared into one another's eyes. It seemed they couldn't really get enough of staring at their, what would they call themselves now? Boyfriends sounded too laid back for the ronin's liking. Lovers were what popped into his head and he felt it seemed more appropriate. Another thought then came to mind that wanted to address.

"Donatello seems too formal to call you now that we are lovers."

He could not help but notice how Don blushed deeply after hearing this word usage. It was not in a bad way. They became more only mere hours ago so the words such as lovers or partners would probably make the shy turtle flush for a while. Usagi was far from complaining on this fact considering that it was cute to Don act as such.

"Than what do you suggest?" Don asked once he calmed down. "Most people call me Don or Donnie."

"Hmm…" Usagi hummed in thought. "I like Donnie, but I want something a bit different. How about Donnie-chan?"

Something about the way it sounded when it rolled off the ronin's tongue just made Don sound cuter than he even felt. He flushed deeper than he had previously when this conversation began. It was just so adorable, especially when Don turned away from embarrassment for how deep his blush became. Usagi decided to take this chance to scoot closer and lean in until his lips barely touched the turtle's ear slit.

"I think I will call you Donnie-chan."

Don almost jumped from that. He had been so lost with trying not to feel so self-conscious that he had not even noticed how close Usagi had become. The way he said that statement with a hitch of a seductive undertone did not help matters any.

Warm lips then pressed close to his ear slit. Don could not help but shiver at the contact, but it was one from delight. Feathery kisses trailed leisurely from the slit to the jaw line. As his lips moved, brown eyes fluttered closed as he enjoyed the attention he was receiving. When reaching the jaw, Usagi nipped along the jaw line. It was not enough to leave marks but enough to make goose bumps rise from the pleasure. A moan escaped Don. This caused the ronin to apply more pressure as he nipped along the underside of the jaw.

Instead of continuing to the neck like Donnie had hoped, Usagi licked up to the side of his mouth. Don had been about to meet the other in a kiss, but his skilled tongue maneuvered away to then trace a thin, sluggish line around olive-green lips. It was all new to the turtle as he laid there and enjoyed all the sensations he felt from the attention. He had always imagined what it would be like to participate in such acts with another, but actually being in the acts themselves, imagination and dreams could never suffice for the real thing.

A churr rumbled deep in the turtle's chest. Usagi lifted himself up momentarily to look lovingly at his lover that now lies beneath him. He leaned down as he about met Don in a kiss.

A knock then resounded at the door to their room. Usagi was not one to really get aggravated but some was felt when the moment he was sharing with Donatello was ruined. A quick kiss was still planted on Don before he stood up to answer the door. Don followed his example to at least sit up instead of lying down in bed.

The door was opened to reveal Gen. Usagi stepped to the side to allow his friend entry. The rhino nodded to the sitting turtle in greeting as the rabbit closed the door. He then stood by Gen. Don came to his feet and finished making the circle.

"I hope you both are well rested."

"We are," Usagi answered with a nod.

Gen noticed that the atmosphere was calmer between the two than the last time he saw them. Whatever had them high-strung earlier seemed to be resolved. The way both presented themselves and even how Usagi sounded, they seemed…chipper almost sounds like the right word.

"How are the villagers doing?" Don asked. He had been worried about them but had not really thought of that until now due to others distractions involving a certain white rabbit.

"Much better," Gen grinned. "Though many will need time to heal, they are much better off now that they are taken care of medically. Now any buildings that were destroyed are being rebuilt."

"That is good to hear." Relief flooding through Usagi at this knowledge, "Is there anything more we can do?"

"Not at this moment. You both could help out with the rebuilding but I assume neither of you have eaten. Lord Noriyuki will be by evening. I suggest you both eat and prepare yourselves for his arrival. It will be a long night of discussion and planning." Gen suggested, "Until then, I will take my leave. The inn keeper said you may have a free meal or two considering the help provided around the village and for his daughter."

The rhino saw himself out to return to whatever it was he had been a part of. Hearing that the inn keeper was being so generous to them was wonderful for both to hear. Don wondered then how his daughter was doing.

"Would you like to shower Donatello?" Usagi fully turned to face the other. "You did not before we slept."

A smug grin formed on the turtle's face. "I thought you were going to start calling me Donnie-chan?"

"I can if you wish me to." Though Don had asked it as a joke, Usagi answered in an all too serious manner. Olive-green cheeks became flushed. The ronin smiled. "You are cute when you blush."

"W-Would you stop that?!" Don stuttered. Usagi laughed loudly again.

"Alright, I will stop teasing you, for now anyway." He smiled, "Until then, how about you enjoy a nice warm shower. I will get food for us."

That idea sounded good as a loud rumble was then heard from the turtle's stomach. The samurai offered a humorous grin before leaving. Don followed into the bathroom soon after Usagi was gone. The water was turned on and it unfortunately did not become very warm, but that was unnecessary for Don. He preferred cooler showers and bathes anyway.

Stepping into the pool of clear liquid, sigh left him as he fully immersed himself into the bath. All felt calm and right with the world as he slowly began to relax into the alluring waves that made him at ease. How things had changed in such a short amount of time. What happened between him and Usagi seemed so surreal, like almost unbelievable. He was not complaining by any means, for the samurai meant much to the genius. It just seemed hard to fathom that it actually occurred and they were now together.

All those months of being away from summer to winter, Usagi had realized what he was truly feeling for Leo and that it was not what it seemed. He instead felt something more true towards Donatello. When he figured out everything with Leo, then he began to examine what he felt towards Don. The olive-green turtle began to wonder how much of Usagi's time was focused on him. The thought made him blush faintly and he dunked his head under to cool off.

He brought his head back up after a moment. Everything just felt so new, which it really should since Don has never actually been in a relationship before, but it was just… he did not know how to describe it. He always felt happy in Usagi's company and butterflies would be in his stomach. It was wonderful even if hard to handle sometimes. He felt a little more self-conscious but it instantly faded the moment Usagi would smile or laugh.

When a door opened was heard, Don looked around his curtain and realized it must be the room door. Usagi would never actually barge in as the turtle was bathing, that he was certain. Though Usagi was now more comfortable with teasing and kissing, he still had honor, and that meant respect in more private matters such as a shower.

He left the tub and began to dry off with one of the white towels that the inn provided. It did not take long since most of him was just skin other than his shell and even that never takes long to dry. He left the bathroom. There was one plate that sat on the desk. Usagi sat on the bed while having his plate rest in his lap. He looked towards the direction of the open bathroom door and smiled.

"I left your food on the desk. They did not have much besides fruit. I hope that is alright."

"That's great. Thanks Usagi."

"You are welcome Donnie-chan."

He would never get used to that name, or at least not anytime soon, as heat rushed to his cheeks. He grabbed his plate before taking a seat next to the ronin. Both ate in silence. When finished, they placed their utensils on the desk before sitting next to one another on the bed once more.

"What will be talked about tonight?" Don asked. Nervousness had been in the back of his thoughts here and there throughout when he was awake but had not really chosen to speak of it until now.

"We will most likely have to recap what all occurred to the young Lord and what was done for the village and the villagers. After that will be what Hebi's purpose for this attack was." Usagi answered, sounding as if he had done this millions of times before. "What does not make sense is why. Yes, he claimed that he wanted men to attack every small village he could, but he should have known more patrols would be out at this time due to the holidays. Also what purpose could he have for wanting to start battles in small towns to begin with? None of it makes sense."

It sounded odd for someone as widely known as Hebi to cause such a simple plan that was doomed to fail. Indeed it did not make sense. What purpose could he possibly have? Some criminals can become desperate, but there was no need for him to be. Hebi was had many men and resources still at his disposal, so bother wasting some of those for this? It did not make match up to the genius turtle. What if there was something more? Something they missed? Or…

"What if this is just the beginning?" Don asked out of the blue.

"What?"

"What if this is just the beginning of something else, of something larger?" Donnie specified, "Maybe he knew he would not get far. From the reports, it didn't sound like there were many men to begin with. Maybe it was planned that way, enough to cause some damage and shake us up but still a smaller amount so not many of his allies would be lost. Maybe this is the first of multiple assaults."

"But why on a holiday?"

"So his men would fail. If he chose any other time, he could have stood a better chance at succession. If he succeeded at this, then would he really be seen truly as the famous prosperous criminal that he is?"

"What are you getting at Donatello?"

"I think he's planning a larger attack. If he did a small outburst to shake us, how would we be if sent men out again? Maybe this was just a warning of what is to come," Don finally met the hazel eyes with his own chocolate ones in a stare as he continued, "And maybe he picked a holiday to do his first attack because his next one will be on a another holiday where more civilians will be out on the streets and more likely to be harmed this time around than the last."

"New Years," Usagi finished as his realized where Don was going with this train of thought.

"Yes."

"That is very possible," Usagi agreed, "We must tell Lord Noriyuki of this and see what he thinks. Here, many people stay out until on New Year's Eve to watch the local clock strike as well as watch fireworks and spend time with others. It is a very social event."

"And that gives Hebi more of a reason to attack."

"It is also well-planned out," The ronin pointed out, "Which is one tricky quality he unfortunately has."

"The question is where would he start?"

"Well, if he started out with a small ambush in a village, and it sounds he is planning a larger assault, then most likely in a city, or at least a good sized town." Usagi thought out loud. "The only city in where Lord Noriyuki rules is the capitol where he lives. There is always many guards one duty during the New Year's celebration."

"Any chance any of his guards could secretly working for Hebi?" Don asked, "If he were to do a large scale attack, then he would need a lot of time to plan this. That extra time also helps him to acquire more men on his side."

"That is hard to say since there are many guards and soldiers who come and go, whether it be due to possibilities in betrayal or if it is for family purposes. However, these are all just theories. We must present them to Lord Noriyuki when he arrives."

Don nodded. This made him very nervous, especially if it was true. Usagi moved a hand to brush over his before resting it on top of Donnie's. He smiled in hopes to bring comfort but both secretly worried about what was to lie ahead. They could only hope for the best and be prepared for whatever came next.

*So now there's some interesting stuff going on. Some new thoughts brought forth and fears of what may come. We'll have to wait and see what happens next. Thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

A TMNT Fanfic

Genre: romance, hurt/comfort

Rating: T

Warning: Hints of tcest and male slash

Pairings: Don/Usagi, hints of others

Summary: Continuation of my one-shot Different Angle. After having a heart-felt conversation with Donatello, Usagi takes time to think through his feelings for Leonardo. When Christmas comes, Usagi comes to visit the turtles for the holidays, and with this visit, he has a hidden agenda.

New Path

Ch. 8

"Since when did the day after Christmas turn into a fuckin' shopliftin' spree?" A deep Brooklyn accent grunted as the owner practically fell into one of the cushioned arm chairs in the living room area of the lair.

The oldest brother sat on the couch next to the youngest. Mikey nodded in agreement at the events he referred to. The trio had just returned after hearing an early morning news bulletin on many thefts that had taken place in various parts of New York. Despite the fact it was daylight, they turtles knew they had to do something. Grabbing their trench coats and keeping to the shadows, as well as help from two human friends, they managed to stop some of crime that took place. Normally, the police would handle it, and they did for most of it, but for some odd reason, the streets had been overflowing with crime this particular morning. There was always crime on the day after Christmas, but this just seemed extreme. Now things were good and well, as much as they could be in the city of New York for the moment. It was suspected to possibly rise again that night.

Leatherhead had stayed over Christmas night to hang out with the turtles, more Michelangelo than the others. This had been fortunate since they all needed patch jobs the morning after and their doctor/genius brother was not around to help. The croc was more than happy to be of assistance to his friends. None were too badly injured. It mainly consisted of scrapes that might just need some Peroxide and Neosporin to prevent infection and help the healing process.

After looking after the larger scrapes, Leo and Raph helped the other with smaller cuts and wrappings while Leatherhead looked after Mike. The two currently sat in the youngest's room of comics and video games that scattered the floor and posters that lined the walls. Mikey sat on his bed while LH looked after a long, thin wound he somehow received. It looked worse than it actually felt. The mark was on his upper, inner thigh.

"How it looks LH?" Mikey asked, currently trying to not feel embarrassed from the close proximity the croc had while seated between his legs to wrap the wound.

"It looks better than it previously had," Leatherhead answered as he continued to be focused on his work. "All I have left is to wrap it and you should be ready to go. Just try not to do too much with your legs, such as running. The wrappings will stay easier if you avoid those types of activities."

"Will do."

The croc finally looked up and noticed the Michelangelo's face was beat red. He could not fully understand why at first. All they were doing was looking after scrapes from the battle. It didn't take long for him to register it was most likely due to where he sat and felt silly for not thinking of that possibility, or maybe he thought it would be strange for him to think Mike would feel embarrassment from this since it was not for sexual intent.

"Are you alright Michelangelo?" LH asked.

If it could be possible, the turtle would have blushed further. "Y-yeah…"

He could not suppress a chuckle. "There is no need to be embarrassed. I am just wrapping a wound."

Mikey turned his face away, now clearly more self-conscious than previously. "I know. I just have never had anyone besides Donny do this." This caused a momentary pause in the croc's actions before he continued to wrap.

"I wonder if they talked," Mikey thought out loud. "They could be fucking for all we know."

"Michelangelo!"

"It's okay," the young turtle smiled sadly, "At least he won't be alone."

This saddened the croc's heart. Tears began to form in the corners of those blue eyes but were quickly blinked away. He knew that the youngest turtle could always put on a good front. He hardly showed when he was hurting. However, Leatherhead knew, perhaps better than his family, how much he truly feared loneliness.

"You are not alone Michelangelo."

"I know 'cause I have my family and friends." He gave his signature smile that most could not help but melt from. "Thank you Leatherhead."

He returned the smile before finishing up his work. Both stood and grinned at the other. LH then felt surprise when arms wrapped around him in a genuine hug. Happiness filled him as he held the smaller close. They are both usually creatures of the colder side physically, but they thought the other gave off warmth that made the embrace even better. It was short lived before parting and heading down stairs.

When arriving, the two friends could not help but feel humored at the sight before them. Leo and Raph slept soundlessly on the couch. Raph had one leg hanging off the couch while he laid on his shell. Leo was asleep on top of his brother where one of his legs fell off the couch as well as one of his arms. It was an amusing sight to see.

Swiftly and stealthily, the youngest brother and croc went back up to Mikey's bedroom. They figured they may as well let them rest. Mikey was quite surprised he was not tired himself. Both played video games and read comics for the afternoon.

As afternoon turned into evening, it was not seen as calm in a tiny village where one of the turtles resided when compared to the lair. Don and Usagi had shared that afternoon meal while speaking with one another on various subjects. It had stared with Donnie explaining possibilities on why the ambush occurred and future events that could follow.

They then tried to go into more fun filled subjects to ease the tension. Usagi spoke briefly on his past when learning the ways of the samurai and his teacher who guided him. When speaking of his master, admiration had obviously been there by the heart-felt tone and brightened hazel orbs. It made the genius smile in adoration. Don received the opportunity to speak of a few of his own childhood memories. Small mechanisms he first made as a child were gone into, such as his first train. He had made it for Mikey and the youngest had been extremely happy. Donnie had been so proud of himself. The accomplishment made him want to make more devices and continue on inventing in general.

The turtle and ronin now both stood at the village entrance in waiting for Lord Noriyuki. As the sun set, his arrival was seen coming towards them. There was the Lord along with three trusted guards including Tomoe. When entering the village, the time was immediately set for dinner so details of the attack and options could be discussed.

It did not take long at all for this to be prepared. Dinner was held at the inn that Don and Usagi had been staying at. Only a small group was present for the meal; Lord Noriyuki of course, Usagi, Gennosuke, Tomoe, Donatello, and the black panther who was head of the small army group that fought against the invaders.

Don vaguely remembered Leo talking of Lord Noriyuki and Tomoe back during his forced visit when fighting the Ultimate Drako. Though the Lord was young, he had been explained as very wise for his age, and Don believed that while listening to him discuss with the others. Tomoe could be quick to anger at times, but was very loyal and skillful. The turtle could not judge this as quickly but he could see that she cared deeply for the young Lord.

"So the construction of the damaged buildings are taking place and all of the villagers have been treated medically," Noriyuki summed up more for himself than the others with him, "That is good to hear. Now we must figure out what this means. We must try to find the reasons for this attack. It is Hebi so there must be a reason. The question is what."

"Donatello-san and I discussed this earlier today Lord Noriyuki," Usagi replied in.

A questioned look formed on the young Lord's face as he then examined the turtle quietly with his eyes. "I do not believe we have met prior to this meeting Donatello-san."

"No, we haven't," Don responded while scratching the back of his head in slight embarrassment. "You met my brother Leonardo."

His eye instantly lit up. "Leonardo-san is you brother? I guess I should not be surprised. I remember him mentioning brothers now that I think about it. He was an honorable warrior. I am glad to have this opportunity to meet one of his brothers."

This had lightened the conversation up a bit momentarily before things turned serious once again. Usagi and Don explained what they thought through and some possibilities of Hebi's actions. The more that was told, the more sense it made. As for the deeper extent of a more in-depth attack on New Year's was unknown, but the idea itself made sense. A small ambush followed by a larger one would definitely be worth what Hebi had done. Everything he does is for a reason; if only they knew why he initiated the attacks in the first place. The only result they could conclude was to make himself seen as more fearsome to the innocent and more well-known in the criminal eye. Being more well-known could help his criminal career in the sense of obtaining more followers.

Lord Noriyuki would have to plan who would be where during New Year's Eve and day. The black panther had been called away when some destruction of attempting to fix a home took place during this. When gone, Don decided to bring up the possibility of some of his guards working for Hebi if he were truly going to attack the capitol. This seemed intense and the Lord seemed hesitant to think through that but did when Usagi explained the reasons behind these thoughts as outcomes. A small attack on a small village and then a large attack on a large city, which the only around would be the capitol. As much as the Lord did not want to think of this, he knew he must. It made perfect sense. Tomoe and Gen agreed it should be looked at instead of ignored, even if wrong, they could not take any chances. Hebi was the cleverest and most sinister criminal in these parts, so they knew more was to come from him.

"Alright, we will discuss more in the morning," Lord Noriyuki declared. The others began to stray from their seats to witness all that went on around the village. Don was about to follow Usagi but a hand on his arm made him pause and turn to face the Lord. "What will you do Donatello-san?"

"What do you mean?"

"You are not of this world. It was kind for you to come help the villagers as a medic," Noriyuki began, "However, now that is all over, will you be returning to your home?"

"I…I don't know," Don answered honestly, "I would like to help, but I do not know if you would want me to stay if I am not needed, or what my family would think of my prolonged absence."

"You are extremely intelligent and have my helped my people greatly as a medic. You also know how to fight, am I correct?"

"Yes, I do." Don answered.

Usagi was still in the room but waited across the room, by the exit door, for Donatello. He was unsure of what the two spoke but for some odd reason, it made him uneasy. Perhaps because he knew of the possible requests of getting him to stay since he knew how to help the injured and could fight. Both in one could be difficult to find. Sure, he wanted the turtle to stay, and he knew Don could fight, but it still worried him.

"Then I would like you to stay," Noriyuki responded, "Having a soldier and doctor in one, especially as good of a doctor as you is rare to come by. Not only that but you are trust worthy. You along with Usagi figured out the reasons and next location for Hebi's attack. It could have taken some of my best men longer to figure all of that out. If you are willing to stay, then I would love to have you here to work within the guard and be a medic."

He then brought up, "If you need to speak with your family, I will not stop you from going home to do so." A humorous smile played his lips and Don could not help but return it. He knew the young Lord only joked at that but was serious in him staying to help the cause.

"Alright, I will speak with them and either return tonight or in the morning to let you know of my answer," He then hesitated with the next request, "Would it be alright if Usagi joined me? He could probably explain some of the details better than myself." That might not be necessarily true, but he honestly just didn't want to stay away from his partner presently.

"Of course Donatello-san. I shall wait for your arrival and answer. I will either be here at the inn or out in the village."

"Thank you Lord Noriyuki."

Don then headed to where he saw Usagi stand by the door. The ronin gave a soft smile. They went upstairs to their room when Donnie explained he needed to discuss a few things with him. He told of Lord Noriyuki's request and how he wanted to go speak with his family on the matter. Usagi nodded and agreed to accompany him home. They then drew the symbols on one of the walls before a chant was given and they walked through the portal.

The lair was surprisingly quiet, and empty. This threw the turtle off, for at least one of his brothers was usually out, whether it be watching television or practicing in the wide open space. This seemed very odd.

"Donatello, you are home," Splinter smiled as he approached the two. Don returned the gesture in relief. "It is good to see you again Usagi." The ronin nodded in agreement.

"Where are the others?" Don asked.

"They went out to stop some crimes that are taking place," Instant worry overtook his furred face, "There has been much crime all last night and today. It can be normal for some to happen the day after Christmas, but it seems to be a higher number this year."

Chocolate eyes widened, fear overtaking him. "Have they been out all day?"

"No, they were out during all night hours, came back to rest, and are now out fighting once more."

Panic began to fill the turtle. He should be out there helping his brothers, but he also was supposed to speak on going back to Usagi's world to help there. He was not sure what all they would be doing or how long preparations would take. But his brothers…

"Is it just them?"

"Casey and April have joined your brothers. The police have most of the crimes handled. Most of them are thefts so there is nothing to hopefully be concerned about."

"What about injuries? I wasn't here last night to…"

"I helped with that," a baritone voice interrupted the questioning turtle. He looked back to see Leatherhead walking in and joining the group of three.

"That's good," Don let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you Leatherhead."

He nodded to the turtle in return. The genius was extremely grateful for LH being here to help his brothers, and April and Casey to help them on topside. Though he felt thankful, a part of him felt slightly upset; not at anything that any of them had done, but at the sudden realization that he had not been needed when not here. Usually, he was always needed. His smarts were a great ally to them, but LH had been here to use his when patching up his brothers, and when he gave an extra set of hands to fight, April and Casey had done that for him. He was not jealous, but did suddenly feel unnecessary.

"If everything is alright, then I wanted to ask about staying in Usagi's world for a while. Lord Noriyuki had hoped I would since there is more going on. They are expecting another attack from Hebi. Because of my ability to fight as well as medical, he hoped I could stay to help in both fields."

Splinter seemed greatly surprised by the request. He had not expected his son to leave so soon after arriving. If help was needed there, then of course he would not keep him away. Something seemed off though.

"Were you thinking of leaving tonight my son?"

"That or in the morning." Don answered.

Unease settled around the small group. LH had left while Don asked about staying in Usagi's world. He most likely knew it would be more of a private conversation. Usagi was still present but was not as close so he could give the father and son their space. Don knew his father most likely felt something was wrong. He did not want to leave in case his brothers were hurt in any way, but knew he didn't need to stay. He felt he could be of more use in the other world. After all, there were buildings to be fixed and bandages on a few villagers that needed changed.

"I had planned to leave tonight to help with wrappings on some of the villagers," Don explained in hopes it settled the unease that seemed to take place in his father's eyes.

It did not but he nodded. "You may go if you feel that is where you are needed. I trust you my son. Make sure to grab a few things to take with you since you may be gone for a while."

"Thank you Sensei."

Don left to his lab to grab more medical supplies. It was now just Usagi and Splinter. The rat walked to then stand in front of the ronin. Concern was embedded in his expression.

"Please take care of Donatello."

"Of course Splinter-san. I would do nothing less."

"I have one request to ask." Splinter asked before his expression became serious, and slightly frightening. "Do not take my son from me."

Hazel eyes widened at the request and complete confusion overtook his expression. "I do not understand."

"I realize you care for my son, for we had this conversation before," Splinter began, "And I accept you being with him. However, even when he visits your home or visit ours, please do not take him fully from this home."

Before Usagi could ask more, Don walked out with bag in hand, ready to get going. Usagi was not sure how to feel about what just took place between Splinter and him. Taking Don away from his family was never his agenda. Lord Noriyuki had made the offer for the turtle to say. Of course he wanted his partner to stay, but he would never want to keep him from his family. They meant a lot to the genius. However, the conversation between the Lord and Don had brought restlessness to the ronin because he knew he wanted Donnie to stay. Would this be the only offer, or would more follow?

The offer made was to help those in need and to be another warrior, but Don had not at first fully accepted. Usagi knew that Don felt unneeded when told he had not of what happened during his absence. It would have been different if it had been something smaller, trivial such as something around the house that needed fixed up. Patched up after a battle, or even sparring during the battle, and being alright when he wasn't there, made him feel smaller. He felt more needed in Usagi's world and that made him want to go back, to fully accept Noriyuki's offer.

They drew the symbols on the dojo wall before giving the chant. Would Don accept more offers or refuse when all of this was done to return to his family? Would he want to leave after this? They both walked through the blue portal.

Donatello and Usagi would still be lovers during and after this, and even when the turtle returned home, this he was certain of. Complications will be made, such as stronger attachments which might make letting separation take place more difficult.

Hazel eyes clouded in thought. Would he be able to let Donatello leave after this was over?

*Bad thoughts are appearing, and that's not good for anyone. What will happen when Don returns and how will those from Usagi's world affect him? Was there more to Lord Noriyuki's offer? Ehh… Who knows. I just wanted to ask a ton of questions. We'll have to see how this plays out.

Also, a question for the readers. I thought about doing more with Mikey and Leatherhead, like making them a couple, but I am unsure if I want to or just make them close friends. If I do, it will still be mainly focused around Don and Usagi since they are the main couple here, but I just thought I'd ask for opinions. I'm a sucker for everyone having someone, but I'm okay with them being close friends too because I can see that here. Anyway, let me know what think of that and the story as a whole if you want. Thanks for reading! I'll see you in the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

A TMNT Fanfic

Genre: romance, hurt/comfort

Rating: T

Warning: Hints of tcest and male slash

Pairings: Don/Usagi, hints of others

Summary: Continuation of my one-shot Different Angle. After having a heart-felt conversation with Donatello, Usagi takes time to think through his feelings for Leonardo. When Christmas comes, Usagi comes to visit the turtles for the holidays, and with this visit, he has a hidden agenda.

New Path

Ch. 9

An answer had been given and Lord Noriyuki was more than pleased. Gen's seat creaked as he leaned back in his wooden chair by the bar; watching the whole scene play out at the table nearby. The turtle seemed like the shy type who only spoke when necessary. Sure, his brother was quiet too, but not for reasons of being socially awkward. Something else he noticed that the rhino found odd were the interactions between Don and Usagi when together. Both seemed decently happy, but something was off. He just couldn't quite put his finger on it. To be honest, Usagi presented himself in a way that Gen had never seen before, but it was nothing negative; the opposite actually.

The ronin looked as if he asked the turtle a question since he nodded in response. Usagi stood from his seat and came over to stand next to Gen at the bar. He ordered two waters and waited by the rhino while the bartender got them.

"How's it going over there?" Gen asked his friend.

"Quite well. Donatello is staying to help with the effort on New Year's."

"I see. Was his family alright with him being away for so long?"

Gen noticed the hesitation in those hazel eyes. He seemed to hide those feelings quickly before replying. "Splinter-san was not as happy about him coming back here so soon but did not try to stop him."

Instantly, he noticed something else off. At first, he thought perhaps he was closer with the family, but not with all of them. He added the san to Splinter but not Donatello.

Gen leaned a bit closer to whisper. "So, what's going on between you and _Donatello_?" Emphasizing the turtle's name to hint at his friend's word usage.

Usagi stepped away with slight fear sketched on his face; obviously realizing his mistake.

"Nothing. Do not concern yourself."

"Here's your water sir." A baritone voice interrupted as the two glasses were placed in front of the pair. Usagi reached to pick up both glass and did so. He did not move as he heard his friend speak.

"Are you trying to woo him or something?" Gen whispered so no attention would be brought to them. The rabbit seemed to tense considerably. "I thought you had a thing for the other one?"

"I do not hold feelings for Leonardo-san," he whispered back with an angered un-tone which completely went unfazed through the rhino.

"Yeah? Alright. So you like the shy, quiet turtles then?"

His grin became smug and Usagi instantly felt the urge to just want to hit his friend with something extremely hard that would leave a bruise, such as one of those wooden sticks that Donatello's friend Casey always carries around with him. He figured Gen suspected he held something more than just feelings of friendship for Leonardo, but he never chose words to express his thoughts, but rather expressions. Sometimes, pictures told a thousand words, and Gen's expressions and backhanded verbal comments were more than enough words to tell he knew.

They had not seen much of each other when Usagi's emotions shifted and he went from admiring Leo to perusing Don. It was quite a change, and not just in feelings but actions as well. Gen knew something was up with Usagi and this quiet turtle, and Usagi knew of Gen's observations. He had not planned to say anything to his friend until Don had returned home and the two friends could talk alone. Having Donatello around while speaking with the rhino was not a problem but the ronin wanted to spend as much time with his partner as possible since he would eventually have to return home.

That thought instantly brought back what he and Splinter had spoken of. Usagi never meant to try and take Donatello away, but now that the thought had been placed before him, it seemed to stick in his mind like a virus. Keeping Don from his family would make him unhappy because he cared so much for them, but Usagi could not help but wonder how having Don stay here and seeing him every day of his life would be like.

"Usagi?"

White ears perked before his head turned to the left side to see his beloved standing before him with a questioning expression. Usagi could not help but want to stare aimlessly into those deep chocolate eyes that could effortlessly hold his all day long.

"Is everything alright? You were taking a while so I thought I would come over and check."

A warm smile took over the ronin's face. "Of course. I was just speaking with Gennosuke. I apologize for getting distracted."

Gen had a knowing expression cross his face but it quickly faded before the two could see it. Gen knew that Usagi did like Donatello. It was written all over his face. Judging by the looks and words that came from Don, he would assume that he felt the same way, if they were not already together. There was one problem with that whole ordeal, however, but he was not sure if it should be spoken of…

"I kept him over here. I apologize for that." Gen cut in. "I was asking if you were staying with us longer since you did such good job with the patch jobs around here."

The turtle's cheeks reddened in slight embarrassment but he smiled from being complimented. "I will be around longer to not only help with that but with the war effort too on New Year's."

"Ah, okay." Gen nodded, "Well, I'll let you two be. I think I will finish up my drink before heading to bed. Make sure to get plenty of rest because I am sure we will leave in the morning for the Lord's castle."

"Oh, we're leaving in the morning?" Don asked.

"Pretty sure. I think I recall it being mentioned while you both were away."

"Thank you Gennosuke. Goodnight." Usagi nodded.

Don turned to head up to their room and Usagi followed. Before leaving the bar area, Usagi turned his head back enough to see Gen with a smug grin and a wink to follow. Yep, he still wanted to hit or throw something at his friend, but instead ignored it and left the room with Don. When reaching the second floor, both headed down the hall before unlocking and entering their room. Usagi could not feel happier about finally having alone time with Donatello.

Closing the door behind him, he then walked up to Don's shell before wrapping his arms around the leather green shoulders and resting his head on one of them.

"Are you sure you will be alright here Donatello?"

The turtle leaned back against his lover as his lips curled upward in bliss. "This is nice."

"Hmmm…" Usagi hummed as he pulled Don closer. "You did not answer my question."

"Of course I'll be alright," he laughed lightly, "You worry too much."

"I cannot help but worry. I care about you."

Usagi smiled when Don turned his head back enough so they could see one another better. Lips met lips an instant later as furred lips met cooled ones. Warmth spread through both but it was not long lasting as Usagi pulled from the contact.

"We must rest. We will have a long day of travel ahead of us tomorrow."

Chocolate eyes saddened but nodded in understanding before crawling into bed. He was soon followed by the ronin. Wrapping his arms around the cooler form and shell the best he could, Usagi quickly fell asleep and Don soon followed in slumber.

Sluggish footsteps entered the darkened and silent lair. The only ones for company were Splinter and Leatherhead who sat side by side while watching one of the rat's soaps. The croc did not care much for those types of shows, but chose to spend time with the elder considering he had many thoughts to think of. Though it had not been intentional, he had overheard his talk with Donatello and Usagi. Michelangelo had been right when spoke of them being together. However, Splinter brought up many things that he wished to not have to discuss, and now they swarmed his mind. It was a good point to speak with Usagi on where Donatello's home is and how he did not want to lose his son. LH wondered what would be done if the issue ever did occur.

When hearing the footsteps, he looked back to see the three brothers basically drag themselves in. Leonardo walked towards where his father sat while the other two brothers exited to their rooms. They most likely were in deep need of rest. They had not received much since before Christmas.

Leatherhead decided to inquire on the turtle's brothers. "How are you and your brothers?"

"They are fine," Leo answered, "They just need sleep. They could barely keep themselves wake on the way home."

"Hmm…" LH nodded, "But you did not answer for yourself."

"I am fine," the elder turtle laughed lightly, "Don't worry. I am tired as well. I think I could sleep a whole twenty-four hours with how I feel."

Leonardo was not one to usually joke, but dark bags were present under his eyes and probably did not hold as much care now due to it. Something about the way his eyes read interested the croc. Leo looked troubled. However, he did not get to ask.

"I am glad you and your brothers are home Leonardo." Splinter smiled and stood. He wanted Leatherhead and Leonardo to finish speaking in case one of them needed medical assistance.

"As am I father," He returned the smile, "Is Don home? I wanted to speak with him."

"Oh?"

When Leo asked that question, LH knew he probably did not want to be in the room after the events of earlier that day. He excused himself before retreating to the guest bedroom. Leo thought it odd but did not think much of it. There were many things about Leatherhead he didn't know or fully understand so he chose not to worry about it.

"I had not been as nice with him as I should have been," Leo began, "Usagi and Don were spending a lot of time together when he was here. I started to become jealous of it since I didn't see him as much. I owe Donnie an apology."

"Hmm…" Splinter nodded, "Unfortunately, he is not home. He will not return until after New Year's Day."

Leo eyes widened in surprise. "What? Why?"

"They needed further assistance in Usagi's home and Donatello agreed to stay to help in the war effort, both medically and as a soldier."

"You can't be serious," Leo replied, "It was nice of Don to help that village but he shouldn't need to stay, and they want to have him as a soldier as well? There will be more attacks?"

"They find it very likely. They presume there to be a larger attack being planned and on another holiday; the closest holidays being New Year's Eve and Day."

"Why didn't Don wait for us?" Leo asked, though trying not to be angry, the frustration in him was rising at his brother's actions. "We could have joined him to make sure he was alright. We…"

"Leonardo." Splinter's strict tone made his son stop in his tracks. The turtle bowed his head slightly in shame by his unusual anger. "You are exhausted along with your brothers. None of you are in any position to go anywhere."

When knowing he had his son's full attention, his tone softened, "You are needed here. The city has been in a rise in crime and that will happen again during New Year's. As for Donatello, this was something he needed to do."

Leo looked confused but said nothing as his father continued, "Donatello has been going through rough times. I am not sure of all the details, but I know he is recovering. I owe much to Usagi for that. Now Donatello is going through a new point in his life, and may even have to make a decision that changes his life all together. He has already made a choice that has changed him, but more choices may come that he may have to face, and I fear when those times come if they do."

Leonardo was very confused, and Splinter was aware that his son would understand nothing since he know no details of their current relationship and how much he feared of Donatello staying in Usagi's world to live with him. Over course if his son really wanted to, he would not stop him, and would always welcome his son back home if he ever wanted to visit or stay for a certain period of time. If Usagi persuaded his second youngest into living with him in his world, he is unsure if he could ever trust the ronin fully after that. This was Donatello's home and this is where he needed to be. His family needed him, and Splinter knew just how much.

After the telling that Don explained that occurred when he went to the future with the battle against Drako and Damiyo's son, Splinter's suspicions were confirmed. If he ever had to guess at whose disappearance would cause this family to fall apart, he would have guessed Donatello's would. This proved his theory right. Leonardo would come in a close second. They needed a leader, but Don proved to be a decent leader while Leonardo went to away to Central America. Splinter was not feeling that Leonardo could be replaced, because that was not true in any sense of the words, but if Leo were ever injured, Don could take leadership for a short period of time. Splinter knew that Donatello could never be a permanent leader. That was shown near the time Leonardo returned when the arguments between Raph and Don grew.

Michelangelo explained to him once that he saw Donatello as they glue that kept them together. The phrase was strange, and what made it even more so was that Leonardo was the first to truly say this. But with these thoughts in mind of Don's disappearance in that future and what his brothers thought of him, indeed Donatello was a key to keeping this family together. He was the one his other brothers went to most of the time of they ever needed to speak of something but feared of going to their father.

"Father?" Splinter turned to see concern written on his son's face. "Is everything alright?"

His face faltered slightly. "Honestly, I am not sure. I hope so."

He left to his chambers without another word while leaving his very confused son to now stand alone in the living room while his concern grew of what was taking place. Was there something strange going on between Don and Usagi? If so, then what? Usagi was always someone he felt he could trust, but seeing his father act this way, he wondered if more serious situations were taking place between his brother and his ronin friend. He just hoped everything would be alright. Leo trusted his friend and his brother, so tried to not think of it further as he went up the steps. Opening the door with a slight creak, he slowly and quietly shut it so he would not awake his now sleeping brother.

*Hey guys! I started writing this a while ago but was then gone for a while. I decided to finished this up and post it. I have not written anything in a while so I hope it's alright. Enjoy and thanks for reading!


End file.
